Asi fueran mil años
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Después de 8 años ella estaba intentando rehacer su vida, pero el pasado siempre vuelve y esta vez, el venía a luchar por lo que siempre había sido suyo...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno amigas por aqui les traigo una nueva idea, espero les guste, no va a ser muy larga, tal vez unos cuatro capítulos como máximo, espero les guste... debo decir en mi defensa que me levanté con la idea en la mente y ahora aqui esta...

Con cariño dedicada a mi amiga **Lena Hale Black**... para tu entretenimiento!!!!

Saludos a mis amigas **ILDM** y **Ninkiepotter** que las tengo abandonadas(snif, snif) saben que no es mi culpa... las quiero!!!!

Disclaimer: nada en el universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de Jk... bla, bla.

**Vivan los Sly**!!!!!

_Enjoy_!!!!!

**LA DOLOROSA REALIDAD**

Gruesas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, estaba segura que no se notaba que estaba llorando, pues éstas se confundían con la lluvia que caía torrencialmente del cielo nublado, como si éste sintiera mi dolor y quisiera llorar junto conmigo.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ahí, frente a mis ojos, la persona a quien más amaba en el mundo acababa de hacerme una herida de muerte.

Lo veía tan claramente como me lo permitían mis ojos empañados por la lluvia y el llanto, veía cómo sus manos la tocaban, como sus labios acariciaban los suyos, con dulzura, con amor, como si fuera la cosa más preciada, sus ojos cerrados como si disfrutara el momento.

¿Cómo fue que llegué a esta situación?

¿No se suponía que tenía que estarme esperando a mí?

¿No se suponía que míos eran sus besos, que mías eran sus caricias, que mío era su corazón?

Entonces, ¿Por qué?

No atinaba a comprender lo que mis ojos me gritaban, como una niña pequeña que no desea saber que el maravilloso cuento en el que siempre había creído era una mentira.

Lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme ahí parada, calada hasta los huesos, sin importarme el frío que ya estaba empezando a sentirse en el ambiente, sin importar que mis ropas se mojaran o se echaran a perder, aunque quisiera no podía apartar la vista, como una masoquista que disfruta con el dolor mis ojos no se apartaban de sus manos, hipnotizados por el lento movimiento que hacían sobre su piel.

-Theo…- dije en un susurro.

Ni siquiera atiné a moverme cuando se separaron y después de un beso corto, volteó a verme, abriendo sus ojos al máximo cuando me descubrió ahí parada, acentuando la palidez de su rostro, la boca entreabierta, el corazón latiendo con furia contra sus costillas.

Dio un paso hacia mí, pero como si hubiera salido de un profundo trance, retrocedí lentamente hasta que logré zafarme de su mirada hipnótica, dando media vuelta y echando a correr a trompicones hacia el bosque prohibido.

No me importó nada a partir de eso, ni siquiera sentí el dolor de las tantas veces que caí y me levanté por culpa del suelo que ya se había convertido en barro. Ni siquiera fui conciente de a dónde me dirigía, ni me percaté hasta cuán profundo me interné en el bosque.

Lo único que necesitaba era escapar, alejarme de todo lo que había visto, dejar atrás la imagen del único hombre al que he amado con todo mi corazón, besando a quien menos hubiera pensado: Lovegood.

Mi cerebro no alcanzaba a procesar la idea de que él, precisamente él, en quien más confiaba, quien sabía lo que sentía por él y hasta cierto punto siempre pensé que me correspondía, me hubiera hecho semejante bajeza.

¿Cómo había podido caer en las redes de esa… loca?

¿Qué seguiría ahora?

¿Draco caería enamorado de Granger?

¡Merlín me proteja!

Seguí corriendo hasta que me fallaron las fuerzas y caí estrepitosamente en el barro, no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarme, simplemente me quedé ahí, sollozando en el suelo, cubierta de barro por todas partes, quise morir del dolor tan agudo que estaba sintiendo, el aire me faltaba y de improviso, caí en un profundo sopor que me llevó a la inconciencia.

* * *

Desperté tiempo después entre sábanas blancas, con pena descubrí que no era mi habitación, pues las mías son de mi color preferido, el violeta, un pinchazo en mi costado izquierdo me volvió a la realidad, donde me di cuenta de que todo lo que había creído que era un sueño, era la más cruda y horrible realidad.

Observé que a un costado de mi cama estaba Pansy, recostada incómodamente en una silla, una de sus manos descansaba cerca de la mía, como si la hubiese estado tomando durante la noche.

Sentí una tremenda ternura hacia ella, a pesar de parecer una persona fría y distante, en realidad los que la conocíamos sabíamos bien que era una persona muy fiel y hasta cierto punto cariñosa con los que consideraba como su familia, me incluyo entre estos.

Estuve a punto de llamarla para que se despertara, pero sentí una presencia en la habitación y escuché el sonido pausado de unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia mi cama, por lo que me recosté nuevamente y fingí estar dormida.

No necesité tener los ojos abiertos para saber quién era, su aroma a madera y sándalo inundó mis pulmones, reviviendo mi alma y al mismo tiempo sumiendo a mi corazón en un profundo dolor cuando recordé lo que había pasado.

Sentí el ligero roce de una mano sobre mi mejilla, el gesto se me antojó bastante tierno, tal vez era la culpa la que lo obligaba a ser así, o tal vez… no, eso había quedado claro hacía apenas unas horas, cuando los vi…

Percibí su aliento en mi cuello, deslizándose hacia mi oreja, donde en un susurro lento y sereno me dijo:

-Sé que tal vez no me vas a perdonar nunca, quisiera que pudieras entender, que lo que siento por ti es muy distinto de lo que siento por ella…- suspiró- quise de verdad enamorarme de ti, pero no pudo ser porque en mi corazón ella es la única a la que puedo amar… perdóname por favor, nunca quise lastimarte, quisiera arrancarme el corazón para evitar que tu sufras, pero por Merlín que no puedo hacer nada…-

Sentí la hiel en mi boca y la humedad en mis ojos, pero no moví ningún músculo, no quería que se diera cuenta que estaba despierta, que estaba escuchando como poco a poco mataba mis esperanzas, mis sueños y todo mi futuro.

Seguí pues escuchando el sonido grave de su voz, mientras sentía lentamente como mi corazón se iba rompiendo en pedazos y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que la tortura a la que me sometía inconscientemente se terminara.

-Sé que no sirve de nada hablarte ahora que no estas conciente, pero sé que de otra manera no podríamos hablar, sé que te perdí para siempre y que va a ser muy difícil que te recupere, es mi culpa el haber dejado que te ilusionaras conmigo, lo siento tanto, perdóname por favor, ojala pudieras perdonarme… te quiero Daph…-

Con un beso en la frente cerró mi ataúd, con una caricia en la mejilla me depositó en el agujero y con un último te quiero, tapió mi tumba para siempre…

En cuanto se fue, el sollozo que había estado conteniendo salió de mi garganta sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, comencé a llorar como si toda el agua del mar estuviera en mis ojos, Pansy se desperezó de inmediato ante el sonido de mi llanto y asustada, me acunó entre sus brazos.

-Pan…- sollocé entre su abrazo.

-Lo sé, escuché todo…- fue lo único que dijo.

No necesité más, ella entendía lo que estaba sintiendo y estaba ahí para sostenerme ahora que me había derrumbado, como tantas otras veces yo estuve para ella.

No sabía que pasaría en el futuro, ni que haría a partir de ahora, ni siquiera cómo iba a enfrentar a Theodore, lo único que sabía era que subir nuevamente la cuesta me iba a doler mucho, pero que no estaría sola para hacerlo.

* * *

Bien, espero sus comentarios y criticas para saber si voy bien... o de plano me tiro de la torre de Astronomía (sorry por Dumbledore, je, je)

Gracias por leer...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todas las hermosas personas que me leen... saludos desde aca... aqui traigo otro cap de este mini fic... aunque veré si con el tiempo salen más capítulos... porque no quiero soltar a mi hermoso Theo... a las personas que me dejaron reviews... jamás podría hacer que odien a Theo... sería un sacrilegio...

Anyway, espero que este cap les guste... tengo ya escrito un lemmon de este bombón, próximamente lo publicaré, no coman ansias... no sería taaaaan mala como para dejarles un fic sin lemmon...

Saludos a mis amigas... ya saben cuales... las quiero mucho...

Disclaimer: nada en el universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... bla, bla, bla... a excepcion de algunos personajes que son de mi invención...

**Vivan los Sly**!!!!!!!!

_Enjoy_!!!!!!!!!

**UNA SORPRESITA DEL DESTINO…**

Muchos años han pasado desde aquélla noche, ocho para ser exactos, la guerra vino y terminó gracias al trío dorado, perdí algunos amigos, recuperé a algunos otros, la calma llegó y ahora parece que la felicidad de nuevo nos sonríe.

No volví a confiar en Theo, nunca después de ese día volví a hablar con él como antes, no volví a disfrutar de sus charlas, ni de sus risas, nunca más estudiamos juntos, nunca más volví a probar sus labios y nunca, nunca más volvimos a hacer el amor…

Ahora entiendo que tal vez él tenía razón, yo nunca habría podido ocupar el lugar de ella, y después de un tiempo, en que me costó muchas lágrimas, me resigné a su desamor e intenté olvidarlo, me costó mucho, pero creo que al fin lo logré.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoy es un día muy importante, el más importante en la vida de mi hermana, nació su primer hijo, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Greengrass, su primogénito, Draco esta que salta de contento, nunca lo había visto así, aunque si yo fuera madre también estaría muy contenta. El niño es precioso, nos han dejado verlo y se parece mucho a Draco, tiene sus mismos ojos grises y una pelusilla blanca que apunta a que será igual de rubio que él.

Volteé a ver a mis costados, estábamos todos o casi, Pansy me ha dicho que ni Theodore ni Millicent han llegado, trato de serenarme pues no es momento para ponerme histérica, mi hermana y mi cuñado no se lo merecen.

Draco me sonríe, yo asiento y le sonrío de vuelta, Pansy ríe nerviosa y Blaise se ha puesto pálido a su lado, creo que se lo acaba de decir, sip, se acaba de desmayar, definitivamente se lo acaba de decir. Una risa nerviosa escapa de nuestros labios cuando vemos a Pansy tratando de despertar a Blaise.

Millie entra emocionada por la puerta, a su lado se encuentra su novio, el medimago Jackson Scott, muy sonriente por la noticia, es la más reciente adquisición de nuestro círculo de amigos, realmente es una persona muy agradable, una bocanada de aire fresco para nosotros, me alegra que Millie se haya enamorado de él.

Sentí entonces una mano en mi cintura, apretándome contra sí, sonrío, una sensación de calidez se extiende por mi cuerpo instalándose en mi pecho. Volteo a verlo y sus ojos negros me devuelven la sonrisa, me acaricia el rostro con la otra mano y deposita un suave beso en mis labios. Se siente tan bien que alguien te ame, nunca me había sentido así.

Cuando hice aquél viaje a Grecia, nunca me imaginé que encontraría a la persona ideal para mi, Leonidas Arístides, un griego hermoso de ojos negros y cabello del mismo color, de piel bronceada y un cuerpo de infarto, definitivamente un dios griego.

Lo conocí por casualidad en una tienda y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, supe que no iba a dejarlo ir. El dice que pensó lo mismo de mí.

Desde entonces somos inseparables, él ha llegado a complementar la parte de mi corazón que estaba rota, la arregló y la dejó como nueva, lista para amarlo a él.

En eso, la puerta se abre lentamente, es él, Theodore, quien nos mira con cautela, pasando la vista por toda la estancia, deteniéndose un poco sobre Draco, quien lo invita a entrar con un gesto de asentimiento y una sonrisa brillante sobre su pálido rostro, no dejo de notar que parece como si hubiera rejuvenecido mil años.

Su mirada sigue el camino hacia los demás, deteniéndose en mi largamente, con una mezcla de sentimientos pintada en sus ojos azules que no quiero identificar. Volteo el rostro y veo a Pansy quien me observa desde el sillón con Blaise en los brazos.

Esta pensando lo mismo que yo.

Sé que lo suyo con Lovegood no funcionó, pues después de un tiempo dejaron de verse, y apenas dos meses atrás salió en El Profeta la noticia de que ella se va a casar con un tal Scamander.

Estoy sintiendo como me quema con sus ojos, no quiero verlo pero inevitablemente tendré que hacerlo, sin embargo, mi corazón da un vuelco cuando mi nombre sale de sus labios.

-Daphne…-

Mis ojos se abren de la impresión, pero trato de permanecer impasible, no quiero que Leo se dé cuenta de mi turbación, aunque para mi sorpresa, el se gira hacia mí y con una ceja enarcada, la cual me da a entender que sabe de quien se trata, me pregunta:

-¿Amor, no nos presentas? Creo que a él no lo conozco- dice mirándome fijamente y volteando a ver a Theo, quien se ha quedado pasmado ante el tono de familiaridad que Leo emplea para hablarme.

-Cla… Claro amor- tragué saliva- él es Theodore Nott, ya te había hablado de él en alguna ocasión-

-Si claro, el chico Nott- dice Leo despacio, casi arrastrando las palabras como Draco, pero con un tono grave y acerado que me eriza los vellos de la nuca- Mucho gusto- dice finalmente, mientras que lo observa sin pestañear, ofreciéndole su mano.

Theo extiende su mano para estrechársela, mi corazón se detiene en el instante en que sus ojos azules empiezan a taladrar los míos, gritando la pregunta que sus labios no se atreven a formular.

Me siento muy confundida, había pensado que ya no sentiría nada por Theodore, pero en cuanto lo vi mi corazón volvió a palpitar, si no igual que antes, de una forma muy similar.

Necesito salir de aquí para tomar aire fresco y aclarar mis ideas, asi que con un movimiento lento me despedí de todos y salí lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitieron.

Me encontré entonces con el pequeño jardín del hospital, busqué una banca un poco apartada y me senté a pensar en todo lo que había pasado momentos atrás.

No entendía mi reacción de hace unos momentos, y mucho menos podía entender el porqué Theo había reaccionado de esa manera. Realmente estaba bastante confundida y no sabía ni que pensar.

El sonido de unos pasos acercándome me sacaron de mis cavilaciones, levanté la mirada y el tiempo se congeló a mí alrededor.

Theo avanzaba hacia mí con un aire despreocupado, con las manos en los bolsillos, una sonrisa ladeada instalada en su rostro, y en sus ojos azules, una determinación y algo más que nunca había visto en él brillando como un fuego fatuo.

-Hola- me dijo en cuanto llego a mi lado.

-Hola- fue todo lo que atiné a contestar, no sabía a lo que venía pero la forma en la que me miraba, como si quisiera leer mi ser por entero, me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

Estuvo observándome durante algunos minutos, mientras la ansiedad iba creciendo a marejadas dentro de mi, sentí cada centímetro de mi piel estremecerse por los temblores que la expectación me provocaba, pero no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer, no iba a preguntarle nada hasta que él no se decidiera a hablar, o hasta que supiera que era lo que quería.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, se decidió a hablar.

-Te ves… diferente- dijo, me quedé observándolo con perspicacia, decidiendo entre si lo que me había dicho era un cumplido o un insulto.-no me malinterpretes, te ves excelente, muy hermosa, más que en el colegio…-

-Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien- dije, tratando de modular mi voz y que ésta no mostrara ninguna emoción.

-Un hombre agradable tu novio…-dijo con una media sonrisa recalcando la última palabra y sentándose a mi lado.

-Theo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿A qué has venido? ¿Qué quieres de mí?- me decidí a ser directa, no tenía caso andarnos con sutilezas, entre nosotros ya estaba dicho todo, no entendía entonces que era lo que buscaba ahora.

Se quedó mirándome un poco más, y cuando ya había decidido literalmente mandarlo a volar con un hechizo, habló, aunque lo que me dijo me descolocó por completo.

-¿Lo amas?-

Boqueé varias veces, sin saber que decir, mi mente se bloqueó y por un instante el mundo perdió su realidad, como si de un hechizo _confundus_ se tratara.

-No veo a que viene tu pregunta- logré articular.

-Quiero saber si lo amas, porque si es asi entonces te desearé que seas muy feliz, pero si no…-

-¿Si no qué Theo? ¿Qué harás?- dije, empezaba a cabrearme en serio, cómo se atrevía a regresar después de casi ocho años a tratar de desestabilizar mi vida nuevamente.

-Si no… haré lo que debí hacer hace ocho años- me miró, yo únicamente atiné a observarlo confundida- haré lo que debí hacer…-

-No entiendo de qué hablas…-murmuré sin querer comprender a qué se refería.

-Yo…

En ese mismo instante nos interrumpieron, era Leo, gracias a Merlín apareció antes de que Theo dijera algo de lo cual nos íbamos a arrepentir después.

-Amor ¿dónde estabas? Te estaba buscando-dijo con una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos estaba ese brillo acerado que siempre me había parecido un poco sospechoso- ya nos vamos-dijo observando fijamente a Theo- tenemos cosas que organizar, tu sabes, para la boda…-

-¿La…boda?-dijo Theo, se había puesto pálido y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, un haz de dolor cruzó sus ojos, pero fue tan rápido que seguramente lo imaginé.

-Si, la boda, ¿no te lo ha dicho Daphne?, nos casamos en dos semanas- dijo Leo, con una sonrisa de triunfo y autosuficiencia que me provocó unas irrefrenables ganas de mandarle una imperdonable, lo cual me asustó porque nunca había sentido nada así junto a él.

Observé a Theo, quien parecía haberse repuesto de la sorpresa y me miraba con una máscara de fría indiferencia, sus ojos parecían dos trozos de hielo, mientras una falsa sonrisa se extendía por sus labios.

-¡Oh, que bien! Pues… muchas felicidades, espero que sean muy felices-dijo mirándome fijamente- bien, yo me retiro, con su permiso-

No había dado ni tres pasos cuando la voz de Leo lo detuvo, me di la vuelta para mirarlo y no me gusto nada la sonrisa ni la mirada que tenía para él.

-No sabía que vendrías, pero si quieres estas invitado a la boda- dijo mirándome- creo que a Daphne le haría muy feliz que estuvieran todos sus AMIGOS en ese día tan importante para nosotros- repuso recalcando la palabra "amigos".

Theo solamente asintió, y con una última mirada, dio media vuelta para regresar al interior del hospital.

-Espero que tu amigo pueda venir a nuestra boda, amor- dijo Leo, dándome un beso en los labios, el cual me supo a hiel como nunca antes.

* * *

Bien amigas... aqui les dejo este cap... a ver que les parece... nos vemos en el próximo...

gracias mil...


	3. Chapter 3

hola a todas! la verdad no tengo perdon de nadie, pero es que como ya había dicho, no tengo mucho tiempo para actualizar, por eso... este cap es más largo... para las que me pidieron un pov de Theo... aqui esta... el chico tiene sus razones... aunque tal vez no sean muy convincentes... espero les guste... la verdad a mi me costo uno y la mitad del otro escribirlo... porque no puedo pensar como Theo... ni como hombre... pero hice lo que pude...

Saludos a mis amigas... en especial a **ILDM** que ya actualizo su fic de "Teorias"...¡por fin!(es broma)... saludos a todas... se les quiere...

Disclaimer: nada en el universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... a excepcion de algunos personajes que son de mi invencion...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**EL PORQUE DE LAS COSAS…**

POV Theo:

Me siento tan nervioso…

Las manos me tiemblan y siento el sudor recorrer mi espalda lentamente….

Han pasado ya ocho años desde aquél momento en que cerré mis ojos al amor de mi vida y los abrí a una ilusión, ilusión que duró solamente lo que dura un suspiro…

Aún hoy cada vez que pienso en el enorme error que cometí al despreciar a la única persona que me ha amado sinceramente, es que no entiendo realmente que fue lo que me pasó.

Cómo de estar en el cielo, pasé a caer en el infierno…

Apenas hoy regresé a Londres, lo hice porque sentí que era tiempo, el pasado aún pesa sobre mí como una enorme roca, pero la necesidad de volver a lo que conozco, a lo que fue parte de mi vida desde que nací, puede más en mí que cualquier temor a lo que pueda pasarme a mi regreso.

Mientras espero que la recepcionista me diga dónde esta la habitación que ocupan los Malfoy, no puedo evitar que mi mente viaje al pasado y me recuerde una vez más lo estúpido que fui.

Flash Back-

No sabía cómo, ni cuando, ni aún porque, pero cada vez que veía su cabellera rubia, sus enormes ojos grises, llenos de secretos y de luz, cada vez que escuchaba su voz cantarina susurrando cosas que la gente normal nunca se atrevería a decir, el deseo de conocerla a profundidad me golpeaba con una intensidad asfixiante.

Nunca ninguna otra persona me había parecido tan interesante como ella, con su mundo lleno de criaturas fantásticas, con su cruda sinceridad…

Cada vez que me acercaba a ella, sentía mi corazón palpitar fuertemente, como si quisiera escapar de mi pecho, nunca me había sentido igual, siempre fui frío y distante con todos, aún con Daphne con quien tenía una especie de relación.

No es que fuéramos novios ni nada, simplemente me sentía bien a su lado, seguro de que ella no pensaría en tener una relación más formal, y que no me pediría nada más que lo que podía darle.

Ventajas de ser Slytherin.

Simplemente estaba a gusto con la relación que teníamos, éramos compañeros de casa, podría decirse que amigos, compartíamos de vez en cuando nuestros pensamientos y deseos, y cuando teníamos ganas de actividad sexual, siempre estábamos para el otro.

Mi vida podría decirse que era simple, lo único que podría mandar todo al demonio era la insistencia de mi padre por que accediera en sus deseos y adelantara mi iniciación y posterior ingreso a las filas del Lord Tenebroso.

Fue entonces que dejé de lado mis preocupaciones y decidí acercarme a ella.

Al principio fue una suerte de situaciones incongruentes y disparatadas, pues su personalidad soñadora era totalmente contrastante con la mía, mas reservada. Pero al pasar del tiempo, la luz que irradiaba me arrastraba inevitablemente a su lado, como un insecto hipnotizado por la luz de una lámpara.

Lo único que llenaba mis días era su presencia, contaba los minutos del día para estar cerca de ella, mis pasos se dirigían inexorablemente hacia donde sabía la iba a encontrar, dejé de frecuentar a mis amigos, para concentrarme única y exclusivamente en estar a su lado.

Cerré mis ojos a otra cosa que no fuera observarla a ella y su entorno, cerré mis oídos a otra cosa que no fuera escuchar su maravillosa voz contarme los secretos de su mundo de fantásticas criaturas, y por último, cerré mi corazón a otra cosa que no fuera los sentimientos que ella despertaba en mi, sin darme cuenta que realmente no era amor lo que sentía por ella.

Ahora entiendo que eso solamente era deseo, deseo puro y vil, el deseo de poseer su alma pura, de corromper su inocencia, de hacer mía la luz que había en su persona, de tomarla entre mis manos y despedazarla, por el simple hecho de hacerlo.

Era puro y llano placer de poseer lo que ningún otro había tomado antes, un instinto primigenio y viril de marcar el territorio nunca antes explorado, de gritar a los cuatro vientos que ella me pertenecía.

Era pues una simple faceta machista.

Asi pues mientras el tiempo pasaba y el deseo de marcarla como mía se incrementaba en mi interior, decidí que ya había llegado el momento de hacerlo, necesitaba con desesperación sumergirme en sus ojos grises, la necesidad de probar sus labios era imperiosa, casi como un dolor físico instalado permanentemente en mi cerebro.

.

.

.

.

.

Y el día llegó, en medio de la tormenta, debajo de un árbol, empapados hasta los huesos por la lluvia que caía inclemente en esos momentos, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y sin mucha parsimonia la besé.

Creí que sentiría lo que tantas veces había leído antes en los libros: la explosión de sensaciones dentro de mi pecho, como una colisión entre dos planetas, arrasando todo a su paso, miles de mariposas en mi vientre, y toda esa sarta de tonterías que supuestamente ilustraba lo que tenía que sentir.

Pero no, no sentí nada de eso.

Sentí calor recorriendo mi cuerpo, instalándose en mi pecho. Sentí la sangre correr mas espesa en mis venas, concentrándose justamente al sur de mi cuerpo, mi respiración era irregular y mi corazón golpeaba furioso contra mis costillas.

Mis manos inconcientemente se dirigieron hacia su cuerpo, buscando sentir su piel tersa y mojada, el olor que emanaba de sus cabellos me embriagó y nada más existió en el mundo que estar tocando su piel y besando sus labios en esos momentos.

Una eternidad después nos separamos, sus ojos aún estaban cerrados y sus labios estaban enrojecidos por mis besos.

Escuché un jadeo ahogado a mi derecha y cuando mis ojos enfocaron en la distancia, me paralicé.

Ahí estaba ella, mirándonos con sus ojos verdes, con algo oscuro brillando en ellos, lo que reconocí como dolor y rabia.

No sabía si eran lágrimas o lluvia lo que caía de sus ojos, estaba totalmente empapada de pies a cabeza, tiritando de frío.

Su piel se veía pálida, sus labios amoratados por el frío.

Me sentí mareado cuando la ví ahí, seguramente me había estado buscando, y me encontró con Luna justamente cuando nos besábamos.

Sabía que había cometido el peor error de mi vida en cuanto la ví dar la media vuelta y salir corriendo con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas, me sentí miserable y la euforia que había sentido al besar a Luna se esfumó de repente.

Debí haber hablado con ella, debí haberle explicado, pero…

¡Qué demonios!

No éramos novios, solamente amigos con algunos derechos íntimos, pero solamente eso…

Pero si solamente era eso entonces, ¿porque estaba tan angustiado por su desaparición?

¿Por qué no dejaba de sentirme miserable, de sentir que le había fallado de algún modo?

¿Por qué mi corazón se encogía cada vez que recordaba sus ojos verdes mirándome con dolor y decepción?.

.

.

.

.

No supe cuánto tiempo esperé en mi sala común hasta que Blaise entró a avisarme que la habían encontrado, sana, en un estado lamentable, pero sana.

Mi corazón latía desbocado mientras corría hacia la enfermería para verla. Un enorme nudo en mi estómago me impedía pensar coherentemente, y sin importarme si era media noche, entré con sigilo y me dirigí hacia la camilla en donde sabía la encontraría.

Lo primero de lo que me percaté fue que a su lado se encontraba una Pansy totalmente dormida, en una posición bastante extraña, y el pensamiento de que el día siguiente amanecería con un dolor de espalda agudo me distrajo un momento.

Entonces la ví, ahí recostada contra la almohada, sus rizos castaños recortándose contra la blancura de la tela, un mechón de cabello cubriendo su frente, sus mejillas estaban nuevamente sonrosadas y en sus labios había regresado el tono carmesí que siempre me había atraído.

Con delicadeza, para no despertarla, tomé uno de sus rizos castaños, apartándolo de su rostro, y suspirando quedamente, me acerqué hasta su cuello para aspirar el aroma de su piel, acariciando ligeramente con mi mano su mejilla en un gesto de cariño que sé a ella le encantaba.

Sin saber cómo, pronuncié lo primero que se me vino a la mente, de lo cual me arrepentí miles de veces después…

Después de algunos momentos, en los que no pude decir nada más, sentí que debía alejarme, pues el regusto amargo de la hiel se instaló en mi boca, y aún con una sensación de pesadez en mi estómago, me dirigí hacia la salida sin volver la vista atrás.

Mi relación con Daphne se evaporó como el agua en el desierto, pues dejó de hablarme, ya no se sentaba conmigo en la sala común para charlar durante horas, ni siquiera me pedía ayuda con sus tareas.

Después de esa tarde, nunca más volvió a acercarse a mí, ni pensar en volver a hacer el amor con ella, rehuía la mirada cada vez que nuestros ojos se encontraban, más de una vez la vi sola, apartada de los demás, y cuando la increíble necesidad de hablarle me ganaba y trataba de acercarme, ella huía como si ya-saben-quien en persona la estuviera buscando.

Asi pues, mi vida en el castillo se volvió un poco vacía, solamente durante los momentos en los que podía estar con Luna y la frescura de su ser me envolvía, podía hallar mi alma la tan anhelada paz.

Pero por las noches, cuando en la oscuridad de mi habitación me dedicaba a pensar, la soledad me invadía como una masa helada, apretando mi corazón y mi conciencia, impidiéndome recibir el sueño y llenándome de un sentimiento de vacío que inundaba mi interior.

Y mientras a algunas horas de iniciar el alba lograba caer rendido de cuerpo y mente, soñaba pues con el anhelo de un cuerpo caliente, de cabellos castaños y unos ojos verdes que me miraban con amor, en medio de una bruma de deseo.

Fin de Flash Back-

Después de eso vino la guerra, Daphne y su familia se fueron del país, mi relación con Luna fue de mal en peor, en parte porque ella era del bando de los "buenos" y yo del bando contrario.

Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que podía verla con tranquilidad, y cuando fue secuestrada en la mansión Malfoy y recluida en las mazmorras, ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de visitarla para asegurarme que estuviera bien.

Mientras tanto, por las noches no dejaba de pensar y recordar el tacto de una hermosa piel sonrosada, del aroma a miel y canela que despedían unos sedosos rizos castaños, ni del hipnotizante brillo de unos ojos verdes, los cuales extrañamente me ayudaban a dormir con serenidad.

El Lord Tenebroso nos destruyó en todos los aspectos, dejándonos reducidos a la nada, fue entonces que decidimos hacer todo lo posible por sobrevivir… ayudando a Potter, quien finalmente lo venció y nos liberó de la pesada carga que nos fue impuesta.

Algunos, los que decidimos cambiar de bando y ayudar a la causa en contra del Lord, fuimos castigados con sentencias menores, pues pudimos demostrar que fuimos obligados a participar.

Los Malfoy, para quienes se esperaban duras sentencias por sus crímenes, fueron castigados levemente, gracias a la ayuda de Narcissa para con Potter y que se demostró que estaban amenazados, aunque a Lucius, lo sentenciaron a 2 años de estancia en Azkaban.

Draco y Narcissa, como no utilizaron sus varitas para dañar a nadie, fueron declarados no culpables (1), aunque el ministerio dio buena cuenta de sus cámaras en Gringotts, pues según ellos, era una forma de resarcir los daños ocasionados en la guerra.

Simples patrañas para quedarse con el oro de los Malfoy.

Los Parkinson y Zabinni también fueron encontrados no culpables, aunque los padres de Pansy fueron exiliados de por vida de Inglaterra, sin opción a regreso. Zabinni y Pansy solamente fueron condenados a arraigo domiciliario durante un año, pero decidieron irse a vivir a Italia durante un tiempo.

Como mi padre fue parte activa en la guerra a favor del Lord, fue sentenciado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban, mientras a mi me exiliaron fuera de Inglaterra por cinco años, como pago a mis crímenes menores, según dijeron.

Así que en la soledad de un caluroso día de verano, fui "amablemente" invitado por varios aurores a abandonar todo lo que había conocido hasta ahora, dejándome lo suficientemente lejos de Inglaterra, con la advertencia de que si volvía antes del tiempo estipulado, ingresaría a Azkaban a hacerle compañía a mi padre.

Me trasladé a vivir a Australia, donde mi abuela me recibió con los brazos abiertos, y en donde hallé un poco de paz entre toda esa maraña de escándalos.

Después de un tiempo, en el cual traté de retomar mi extraña relación con Luna, y en la que me dí cuenta que éramos diametralmente opuestos, decidimos terminar nuestra relación de forma pacífica y civilizada.

Entonces lo supe…

Supe que había estado ciego durante tanto tiempo, sin ver realmente que lo que me atraía de Luna era su inocencia, su pureza, su forma despreocupada de ver la vida, la precisa sinceridad de sus palabras, la forma en la que parecía ver más allá de la superficie.

Y como una bombilla se encendió en mi cerebro la certeza de que con quien quería compartir mi vida no era con ella, si no con la dueña de unos hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes, los cuales siempre me habían acompañado durante todo el horror que viví en la guerra, y quienes habían evitado que me volviera loco, dándome ánimos sin saberlo para luchar por seguir viviendo.

Lo que en mi vida no conocía lo había encontrado en Luna, pues fascinado por la novedad, no me di cuenta que me estaba confundiendo, que mi corazón hacía muchos años había sido ocupado por otra persona. Que justamente cuando mis ojos se posaron en la dueña de mi corazón, hacía tantos años, siendo prácticamente un crío, quedé hechizado para siempre.

Porque ella era mi verdadera luz, el sol brillante que iluminó mis días de peor oscuridad, porque si en Luna había buscado la luz que sentía me faltaba en mi vida, ésta solamente había sido una pequeña vela, como el astro con el cual comparte su nombre, y Daphne era mi sol, brillando y esparciendo su calor y su fulgor para iluminar la oscuridad en mi interior.

En comparación con todas las cosas que Daphne había hecho en mi vida, la luz de Luna no era nada.

Fue entonces que decidí volver a luchar, tendría que pasar algún tiempo para que volviera a verla, mientras tanto lograría salir adelante para tener algo que ofrecerle, algo limpio que fuera la razón para que volviera a estar a mi lado, para que volviera a confiar en mi, y para que volviera a regalarme la luz de su presencia.

Solo rogaba a Merlín que aún estuviera a tiempo para recuperarla…

.

.

.

.

.

El sonido de una voz chillona me sacó de mis pensamientos, una enfermera me indicaba el camino hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Astoria Greengrass, ahora Malfoy, suspiré, había sido un buen detalle de Draco invitarme a conocer a su primogénito, después de todo, no pude estar en su boda, pero él sabía que me alegraba de corazón que estuviera intentando ser feliz.

Me detuve frente a la puerta que me indicó la enfermera, sintiendo como mi corazón amenazaba con salir corriendo de mi pecho, tomé con vacilación la perilla y lentamente la giré hasta abrir la puerta.

Lo primero que vi fue a Blaise sentado en una extraña posición, con la cabeza puesta sobre las piernas de una Pansy que trataba de hacerlo reaccionar, mientras me miraba con sorpresa y curiosidad.

Avancé con la vista un poco más y lo vi, sentado a un costado de una muy sonrosada y cansada Astoria, cargando entre sus manos un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta color azul. Draco se miraba radiante, mientras una de sus manos recorría la pequeña mejilla del bebé que tenía en su regazo.

Me sonrió con orgullo y me sentí parte de su felicidad, con su gesto me daba la bienvenida nuevamente y eso se lo agradecía con toda mi alma.

A un costado de la cama estaba Millie, quien se veía bastante cambiada, ya no era aquélla muchachita obesa que recordaba en nuestra niñez, ahora era una hermosa mujer de figura esbelta, su cabello castaño estaba prolijamente peinado en una coleta alta y sus ojos marrones me sonreían como bienvenida.

A su lado había un hombre desconocido para mí, no recordaba a nadie de nuestra generación que tuviera esas características, ni su cabello rubio oscuro, ni sus ojos verdes me recordaban a nadie, sin embargo, él simplemente me sonrió con calidez, y yo solamente atiné a corresponder el saludo.

Y entonces el tiempo se detuvo… el aire en mis pulmones se solidificó, mi corazón dejó de latir durante un momento, y la coherencia de mis pensamientos se perdió.

Ahí, frente a mis ojos, estaba ella, la mujer que durante tantas noches soñé, seguía exactamente igual que como la recordaba, y al mismo tiempo tan diferente, más madura, mas mujer, atrás había quedado la adolescente de quien me enamoré un día, su cabello castaño rojizo, antes permanentemente rizado, ahora se había convertido en una cabellera lacia y sedosa, su cuerpo se había definido en curvas sinuosas y sensuales, el brillo de sus ojos verdes se había acentuado, paralizándome y cortándome la respiración.

No me había dado cuenta que no respiraba, hasta que tuve la necesidad de hacerlo pues empecé a marearme producto de la falta de aire en mis pulmones. Sin querer su nombre salió de mis labios, en un siseo bajo.

Me miró sorprendida, alternando la mirada entre Pansy y yo, quise decirle tantas cosas, y en cuanto di un paso hacia su posición, algo se atravesó en mi campo visual, impidiéndome el seguir extasiándome con su imagen.

Y entonces el panorama se amplió para mí, pude ver como había ahí otro hombre desconocido, algo corpulento, tenía ciertos rasgos mediterráneos, el cual me miraba con recelo y desconfianza, y una amenaza latente brillando en sus ojos oscuros, mientras atraía el cuerpo menudo de ella contra el de él, apresándola entre sus grandes manos.

Cerré mis puños con fuerza, mientras trataba de controlarme, no quería hacer una escena en un momento de tanta felicidad para todos, sabía que Draco tal vez no me lo perdonaría.

Pero la furia que invadía mis venas arrasaba mi sangre convirtiéndola en lava ardiente, un sentimiento que nunca había conocido antes, los celos, me carcomieron el alma con lentitud, mientras trataba de poner atención a lo que el idiota frente a mi decía.

¿Decía que era su novio?

Mal.

La tocaba, besaba sus labios…

Peor.

Y cuando ella salió apresuradamente de la habitación y lo dejó ahí plantado con su cara de idiota tratando de amedrentarme, lo cual claro que no conseguiría ni volviendo a nacer, con una mirada al más puro estilo Slytherin me excusé para hacer una llamada.

Lentamente dirigí mis pasos hacia donde suponía había ido, encontrándola minutos mas tarde sentada en una de las bancas del pequeño jardín del hospital. Me acerqué despacio, disfrutando de su cara de turbación, y sin más me senté a su lado mientras trataba de conversar civilizadamente con ella, conteniendo mis ganas de abalanzarme sobre sus labios y comérselos a besos.

-Hola- fue todo lo que mi cerebro embotado pudo pronunciar, Merlín, parezco un idiota.

El sol arrancaba suaves destellos de su cabello castaño, robándome el aliento y la capacidad para racionar lo que tenía que decirle. Me quedé observándola fijamente sin saber que decirle, con el único propósito de encontrar algo coherente que pudiera romper el hielo instalado entre los dos.

-Te ves diferente…- me patee mentalmente, eso no se le decía una mujer, y ante la mirada de reproche en sus ojos, agregué- no me malinterpretes, te ves excelente, muy hermosa, más que en el colegio…-

-Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien- me dijo, mientras yo trataba de hacer que la saliva bajara por mi garganta y mis pulmones recibieran oxígeno.

-Un hombre agradable tu novio…-dije, tratando de evitar que mi voz me traicionara, y sin querer recalcando la última palabra.

-Theo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿A qué has venido? ¿Qué quieres de mí?- me dijo, impaciente como siempre, ésa era la Daphne que yo recordaba.

Me quede observándola un momento, sopesando las palabras y tratando de encontrar las más adecuadas para ahondar en sus sentimientos, pero simplemente me decidí por lo más fácil y le pregunté sin rodeos.

-¿Lo amas?- dije, conteniendo el aliento.

Parecía que la pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa, pues solamente atinaba a abrir la boca sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Sentí una chispa de esperanza encenderse en mi pecho, tal vez aún tuviera la oportunidad de reconquistarla, porque ese era un buen síntoma ¿no?

-No veo a que viene tu pregunta- me dijo en un susurro.

-Quiero saber si lo amas, porque si es asi entonces te desearé que seas muy feliz, pero si no…-dije despacio, tragando saliva.

-¿Si no qué Theo? ¿Qué harás?- me dijo, con los ojos brillantes de furia, no quería que las cosas fueran así, pero necesitaba desesperadamente saber si amaba a ese idiota o yo aún tenía una oportunidad.

-Si no… haré lo que debí hacer hace ocho años- dije observándola fijamente, mientras ella me miraba con la confusión pintada en su rostro- haré lo que debí hacer…-

-No entiendo de qué hablas…-murmuró insegura.

-Yo…-

Justo cuando estaba a punto de confesarme por primera vez con ella, llegó el idiota ese, haciendo que mi sangre hirviera de rabia, y a punto estuve de mandarle un crucio, pero gracias a todo mi autocontrol me contuve, apretando mis puños hasta que sentí mis uñas clavarse en mis manos, mientras mi mandíbula crujía por la presión de mis dientes.

-Amor ¿dónde estabas? Te estaba buscando-dijo el idiota con una sonrisa, mientras sus ojos llameaban en mi dirección con una amenaza brillando en ellos- ya nos vamos-dijo observándome fijamente- tenemos cosas que organizar, tu sabes, para la boda…-

-¿La…boda?-dije tartamudeando, no podía ser cierto, tenía que estar bromeando, no podía casarse con él ahora que yo había regresado, me sentí mareado por la sensación de ahogo que se instaló en la boca de mi estómago, pero reuniendo todos mis años de componer máscaras de frialdad, logré recomponerme de inmediato.

-Si, la boda, ¿no te lo ha dicho Daphne?, nos casamos en dos semanas- dijo el idiota con una sonrisa de triunfo y autosuficiencia, burlándose de mí, provocándome.

Para estas alturas mi autocontrol podía irse al demonio, ese imbécil la acercaba contra su cuerpo, mientras no dejaba de mirarme con sorna, arqueando una ceja y sonriendo con falsa calidez. Respiré profundo varias veces antes de volver a hablar, tratando de mostrarme impasible y frío, aunque por dentro sentía una angustia enorme recorrer mi pecho amenazando con ahogarme.

-¡Oh, que bien! Pues… muchas felicidades, espero que sean muy felices-dije con una última mirada hacia ella- bien, yo me retiro, con su permiso-

Apenas me había dado la media vuelta cuando la voz de ese infeliz me detuvo, dándome si cabe más motivos para matarlo ahí mismo.

-No sabía que vendrías, pero si quieres estas invitado a la boda- dijo observándola fijamente, mientras la abrazaba firmemente contra sí por las caderas- creo que a Daphne le haría muy feliz que estuvieran todos sus AMIGOS en ese día tan importante para nosotros-".

Después de eso, únicamente pude asentir lentamente, mientras sentía el impulso de mi magia extenderse fuera de mi cuerpo, producto de la rabia que me invadía, y con una última mirada, me dí la vuelta para regresar al interior del hospital. Tuve que irme sin despedirme, se que fue grosero de mi parte, pero era eso, o cruciar hasta la muerte a ese imbécil que se atrevía a tocar a Daphne.

Mientras caminaba hacia un lote baldío para desaparecerme rumbo a mi mansión, iba pensando, calculando, trazando mi plan, ningún imbécil iba a quitarme lo que era mío, pues en los ojos de Daphne pude ver que aún sentía algo por mí, y mientras la llama estuviera encendida, yo lucharía hasta el final de mis días.

* * *

Bien, espero me perdonen mi falta... y tambien espero reviews... aunque sean para decirme que no les gusto de este cap... todo con el fin de mejorar...

Saludos a todas las persona qe me leen...

Gracias mil...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todas! este era el único que me faltaba... pero aqui esta... debo avisar que solamente faltan dos capitulos (snif, snif)... y no se... tal vez me tilden de chiflada, pero si se portan bien y me dejan algun review... podría poner un epílogo... aunque tal vez de todos modos lo ponga, ya saben, porque soy buena niña...

Saludos a mis amigas **ILDM**, **Ninkiepotter**, **Lena Hale Black** y **Mary Yanza**, quienes me leen con gusto... besos...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... aunque algunos personajes son de mi cabecita loca...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**LAS VERDADERAS INTENCIONES**

POV Daphne:

Los días fueron pasando con pasmosa velocidad, desde que Theo había regresado habían pasado varias cosas a la vez que me mantenían en un estado de intranquilidad permanente:

Leo estaba cada vez más irascible, celoso y controlador, pues quería saber cada movimiento que hacía durante el día, controlando desde mi desayuno hasta mi cena prácticamente.

Gracias a Merlín que yo había decidido vivir por un tiempo en casa de mi hermana y mi cuñado, no había querido que viviéramos juntos aún, pues no me sentía del todo preparada para vivir con él aún sin casarnos, ideas de mis padres, las cuales nunca me habían parecido más convenientes hasta ahora.

Agradecí entonces que pasáramos ese proceso del antes de la boda separados, pues de otra forma no me lo hubiera quitado de encima las 24 horas del día.

Continuamente se aparecía hasta en los lugares más insospechados, con la excusa de que me extrañaba y quería estar conmigo, las primeras veces las dejé pasar, pero después de un tiempo, su constante acoso me fue sacando de mis casillas.

Una tarde, después de que mi hermana ya se hubiera recuperado, mientras se celebraba el nacimiento, pues Lucius y Narcissa acababan de llegar de Francia, culpando de su retraso al Ministerio, pues les habían hecho miles de preguntas antes de dejarlos entrar de nuevo a Inglaterra, me dí cuenta de algo que me heló la sangre.

En una esquina, especialmente apartado, estaba Leonidas, quien se mostraba enfadado pues yo quería participar de la algarabía por el nacimiento de mi sobrino, y él, solamente quería que estuviera pegada a su costado, sin moverme ni hablar con nadie que no fuera él.

Su comportamiento estaba rayando en lo extraño, pues del encantador hombre que había conocido no quedaba casi nada, continuamente se irritaba y maldecía a diestra y siniestra, mientras estuviéramos solos, claro.

Incluso alguna vez se atrevió a insinuar que si mi cuñado me había ofrecido su casa era porque quería algo conmigo… comentario bastante desagradable y fuera de lugar, por cierto.

Si bien en el pasado yo había albergado algún sentimiento platónico por Draco, éste se había evaporado en el mismo instante en que reconocí que estaba enamorada de Theo, después de aquella vez en que la odiosa de Lisa Turpin le había sonreído y estúpidamente batió sus pestañas en un gesto supuestamente seductor.

Esto no hubiera sido nada si él no le hubiera sonreído de vuelta.

¡Maldita Hufflepuff entrometida!

La sangre había subido a mi cabeza, y mientras Pansy me miraba divertida, había tenido que salir prácticamente corriendo de ahí para evitar cruciarla hasta la muerte.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, las lágrimas se amontonaban en mis ojos. Nunca anteriormente había llorado por nadie, no comprendía porqué lo hacía ahora.

Después de un rato, mientras el llanto remitía y empezaba a pensar con más claridad, comprendí que mi llanto no era por la rabia que sentía porque Theo se fijara en esa siendo Hufflepuff, si no que era simplemente eso, que él se fijaba en ella y no en mí.

Ahí fue cuando comprendí que estaba enamorada hasta el tuétano de Theo, pues si me ponía a pensar, cada uno de sus detalles para conmigo me habían hecho enamorarme de él.

Sin más remedio, y mientras sentía que las lágrimas nuevamente llenaban mis ojos, me prometí a mi misma que trataría con todas mis fuerzas de ganarme el amor de Theo, pero no contaba que él me cambiaría por la rubia de Ravenclaw.

Así pues, lo de Draco quedó en el olvido, incluso cuando él se enamoró de mi hermana, y cuando vi que realmente quería estar con ella, una carga en mi se liberó, y al fin supe que todos podíamos ser felices en medio de todas las desgracias que teníamos a cuestas.

De un momento a otro, ya no lo ví más, y mientras lo buscaba, me percaté que Theo tampoco se encontraba en el salón, lo que me dio mala espina, así que sin dudar me apresuré a buscarlos.

Unos murmullos saliendo de la biblioteca llamaron mi atención, y mientras me acercaba a la puerta entreabierta, escuché sus voces.

-No necesitas saber más, Daphne es mía desde que la conocí, su cuerpo, su alma y su ser entero me pertenece, así que te lo advierto, no te le acerques-

-Tú no puedes impedir que me acerque a ella, mientras ella no me pida lo contrario, yo voy a estar a su lado- dijo Theo con voz serena.

-¡No te atrevas a intentar siquiera quitármela!, ella es mi prometida, se va a casar conmigo, tú desperdiciaste tu oportunidad, ahora no vengas con que es el gran amor de tu vida-

-Yo no dije lo contrario, pero si regresé fue por ella, porque la amo, porque la quiero y la necesito a mi lado…-

-¿Y crees que me dejará a mi, que soy un buen partido, para irse con alguien como tu?, un despreciable asesino, intento de mortífago…-

Vi claramente cómo su mandíbula cuadrada se tensaba, sus puños crujieron por la presión de sus manos, estaba segura que en cualquier momento harían una escena, pero Theo se contuvo y con una sonrisa en sus labios, contestó:

-Eso es lo que te da miedo ¿verdad?, que ella me elija a mi, que quiera regresar conmigo… es a lo que más temes ¿no?-

-Te lo voy a decir por última vez, Daphne es mía, y nunca dejara de serlo, sobre mi cadáver te dejaré tocarla de nuevo, nunca será tuya, y si así fuera, queriéndola como la quiero, prefiero verla muerta antes que contigo…-

Un gemido salió involuntariamente de mi garganta, mientras sentía las piernas temblorosas, no podía creerlo, ¿realmente ese era el hombre con el que iba a casarme?

Entonces mi cerebro se encendió como una bombilla, como flashes llegaron a mi mente conversaciones y actitudes similares que anteriormente no había querido ver, cegada como estaba por mi enamoramiento por él.

Había sido una tonta en ignorar las señales, Leonidas era un hombre violento, bastante aprehensivo, desconfiado, muy posesivo y bastante celoso.

Al principio pensé que era porque me amaba y me sentí halagada por tanta atención, pero ahora que veía la verdad cruda frente a mi, era más de lo que hubiera pensado.

Tenía entonces que tomarme un tiempo, reflexionar sobre mi situación con él, me daba pena porque estábamos a solamente unos días de nuestra boda, pero era mejor prevenir la herida que curarla.

Me moví justo en el momento en que sentí unos pasos dirigirse hacia mi posición, escondiéndome detrás de una armadura, viendo pasar a Theo dirigiéndose hacia el salón, quise ir tras él y alcanzarlo para decirle que los había escuchado, pero una fuerte y enorme mano me apresó del brazo y me jaló dentro de la biblioteca, cerrando a continuación la puerta.

-Vaya, vaya, mi vida, ¿con que escuchando conversaciones ajenas?, creo que eso no es para nada educado-me dijo, mientras me empujaba contra uno de los sillones, haciéndome caer sobre uno de sus brazos y golpeándome en el camino.

-No estaba escuchando…-dije mientras trataba de hacer que mi voz no temblara.

-Ya lo creo que sí… y ahora que ya conoces a tu futuro maridito, fuera máscaras ¿no te parece?- dijo acercándose a mi lentamente, mientras empezaba a desnudarse y me observaba con lascivia, relamiéndose los labios- vamos a divertirnos un poco, de todos modos allá afuera no nos van a extrañar hasta dentro de un rato-

Mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mis piernas y con sus manos apresaba mis muñecas, sus ojos no dejaban de observarme, el miedo empezó a invadirme y quise gritar, pero de mi boca solamente salió un gemido ahogado, mientras el fruncía el seño y me miraba iracundo.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿me tienes miedo?- dijo posando su frente sobre la mía, mientras yo cerraba los ojos- no me tengas miedo, nunca te haría daño-liberó una de mis muñecas, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su dedo pulgar- no mientras seas amable conmigo… además, mientras sigas a mi lado, prometo tratarte muy bien…-

Bajó su rostro hasta que nuestros labios casi se rozaban, el terror me tenía paralizada y no podía hacer nada, quería gritarle que no quería nada de eso, que me dejara en paz, pero parecía como si me hubiera lanzado un hechizo silenciador, pues por más que movía los labios, ningún sonido salía de estos.

Ya para estos momentos él estaba jadeando, notablemente excitado por la imagen de mi sometimiento, mientras yo trataba de respirar para calmarme y poder hablar, lográndolo con mucho esfuerzo minutos después.

-Nno… por favor… no quiero…-dije con la voz ahogada.

En cuanto me escuchó, su expresión extasiada cambió totalmente, sus ojos se desorbitaron y su rostro enrojeció, mientras apretaba fuertemente las manos alrededor de mis muñecas, haciéndome daño, mientras yo chillaba sin poderme contener, pues el dolor era insoportable.

-Tu. eres. mi. mujer- dijo arrastrando las palabras-y vas a hacer exactamente lo que yo diga, por que si no…tu familia, tu pequeño sobrinito, y el imbécil ese que anda detrás de ti sufrirán las consecuencias-dijo, mientras jugaba con su varita y le daba vueltas entre sus dedos, para después clavarla con saña en mi cuello- ¿estamos?-

En cualquier otra circunstancia y con cualquier otra persona me hubiera levantado y le hubiera mandado un buen par de crucios, pero la mirada que me lanzaba, la cual reconocí como demencia, me hizo desistir, con un movimiento de varita me lanzó un hechizo, y después de un tiempo, únicamente podía ver lo que él me hacía, como si yo estuviera del otro lado de un grueso cristal.

-Sé que quisieras que esto lo hiciera ese estúpido, pero tu eres mía, y de ninguna manera voy a permitir que ningún otro te toque, ¿oíste?, así que si lo que quieres es que te follen, yo lo haré, te follaré tan fuerte que me voy a grabar en tu piel- me dijo mientras me tumbaba en el sillón- te voy a follar tan fuerte, que prácticamente me voy a introducir por entero dentro de ti…-

Con saña destrozó mi vestido y mis bragas, mientras de un empujón, me penetraba y empezaba a moverse, disfrutando de lo que me hacía. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, mientras en mi cabeza gritaba para que se detuviera, sin ningún éxito.

De improviso, se quedó observándome fijamente, mientras sonreía de satisfacción, y pude ver como alzaba la mano, mientras volteaba mi rostro de una bofetada.

-Vamos zorra, muévete…Aah.… sí… mi pequeña putita, estás tan húmeda y estrecha-

Después de varias embestidas, se vació en mi interior, mientras ahogaba un gemido en mis cabellos, quedándose momentáneamente dentro de mí. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo, mientras él se hacía a un lado y me miraba satisfecho, sonriendo como si lo que acababa de hacer fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Definitivamente no me voy a cansar pronto de ti, pequeña… tenemos mucho tiempo para disfrutar del sexo, ya me imagino la de cosas que puedo hacer contigo…-

Me estremecí de terror, pues sabría Merlín que porquerías tenía en mente, lentamente se levantó, y cuando hubo terminado de vestirse, murmuró unas palabras y por fin pude ser dueña nuevamente de mi persona, mientras soltaba un gemido lastimero y trataba de tapar mi cuerpo para que ese perverso no pudiera verlo de nuevo.

-Maldito…-dije de pronto, observándolo por entre mis cabellos.

De una zancada llegó hasta mi posición, y mientras me tomaba por los cabellos y me jalaba la cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza, murmuró en mi oído:

-Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, preciosa, porque si no… ya sabes lo que puede pasar, y créeme que no me gustaría hacerle daño a tu sobrinito, es tan tierno…- dijo, lamiendo mi barbilla, gesto que me provocó arcadas.

Como pude trate de rescatar mi vestido, pero estaba hecho jirones, mientras él caminaba hacia la puerta y deteniéndose en el marco, volteó para decirme:

-Le diré a mi cuñada que tuviste que ausentarte por un fuerte dolor de cabeza, espero que vayas directamente a tu habitación y no salgas hasta que estés bien de nuevo… o si no ya sabes que puede pasar… adiós mi amor, nos vemos mas tarde…-

Con un enorme nudo en la garganta, llamé a mi elfina personal, quien llegó en el acto, y cuando me vio, quiso ir a avisar a Draco, pero yo se lo impedí, temerosa de que ese desgraciado cumpliera su amenaza.

-Ama Daphne, ¿que le pasó?, voy a avisarle al amo Draco…-

-Nno… Gowain por favor, ayúdame a llegar a mi habitación…-

En un instante estábamos en mi habitación, y mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la miraba fijamente le dije:

-Gowain, mírame-dije sin soltarla- necesito que me prometas que no le dirás a nadie lo que has visto…-

-Pero mi ama…-

-Gowain, por favor, prométemelo, a nadie debes decir lo que has visto, ¿de acuerdo?- asintió observándome- ahora ayúdame a llenar la tina y consigue alguna poción con que curarme y desaparecer los golpes-

-Enseguida ama-

Un rato después, mientras me sumergía en la tina, y veía el agua clara tornarse en carmesí, decidí que tenía que hallar la forma de deshacerme de ese infeliz, si quería tener una vida tranquila, pues por nada del mundo permitiría que pusiera una de sus asquerosas manos sobre mi familia, y mucho menos, que le hiciera daño a Theo.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui le dejo... creo que ya expliqué que era lo "rarito" que tiene Leo, quiero explicar que Daphne no traía su varita consigo pues dentro de la mansión no es necesaria, ya que las únicas personas que pueden entrar a ella son autorizadas por el amo de Malfoy Manor, en este caso Draco, y quien se iba a imaginar que algo asi fuera a ocurrir...

Algo que se me paso en el cap anterior...

Las personas que son declaradas no culpables, no significa que sean inocentes, esto quiere decir que no estan exonerados de sus faltas, por lo que son sospechosos pero no se les puede probar nada, por eso la sentencia es menor pero el titulo de inocente no se les concede, esto es, no son libres de culpa.

Bien, es todo, hasta la próxima...

gracias mil por leer...


	5. Chapter 5

hola a todas! aqui esta otro cap de este fic... es un poquitin intenso y no quiero que les vaya a dar un paro cardiaco... asi que respiren y tranquilicense... no quiero ir a Azkaban por genocidio!

Saludos a mis amigas **ILDM**, **Ninkiepotter**, **Lena Hale Black** y **Mary Yanza**, quienes me leen con gusto... besos...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... aunque algunos personajes son de mi cabecita loca...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**LA BODA…**

Después de ese día, evitaba a toda costa quedarme a solas con Leonidas, mientras que Theodore me miraba a veces durante lo que me parecía una eternidad, y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraban y el mundo empezaba a desaparecer para mí, Leonidas me jalaba del brazo para estrecharme entre los suyos, mientras que yo inmediatamente trataba de sacudírmelo de encima.

El día anterior al momento tan temido para mi estuve toda la noche en vela, tratando de encontrar la solución a mi problema, sin resignarme aún a casarme con ese desgraciado y llevar una vida de dolor y sufrimiento, eso sin contar con el terror que me producía el pensar en lo que Leonidas podría hacerme.

Por más que pensaba no encontraba la manera de evitar mi matrimonio, y así la noche dio paso al día, encontrándome frente a la ventana abierta de mi habitación, sin haber cerrado los ojos apenas un segundo, tratando de borrar con pociones las huellas de sus maltratos.

Observé el movimiento en el jardín, era temprano pero podía ver a los organizadores de bodas mágicas, los mismos que ayudaron a organizar la boda de mi hermana, moviéndose en conjunto con los elfos de la mansión, acomodando aquí y allá decenas de mesas y sillas, candelabros, arreglos de flores, etc.

En cualquier otra situación me hubiera sentido profundamente satisfecha con los resultados, pues era prácticamente la boda de ensueño, pero en mi caso, el sueño que había vivido se había convertido en una pesadilla.

La dulce voz de mi hermana me sacó de mis pensamientos, mientras entraba a mi habitación seguida de unas muy sonrientes Pansy y Millicent, quienes me miraban emocionadas desde mi cama, mientras una comitiva integrada por mi modista, la maquillista, mi peluquera y sus ayudantes, entraban en tropel a mi habitación, dispuestas a arreglarme para hacer de mi la novia más hermosa y feliz de todas.

Como si realmente pudiera serlo.

.

.

.

.

.

Mi corazón golpeteaba contra mis costillas, las manos me sudaban, sentía las piernas temblar por los nervios y el terror que me producía el hecho de saber que en unos momentos más sería la esposa de ese ser tan despreciable, y que solamente con mi muerte podría remediar este hecho.

La música empezó a sonar, un muy orgulloso y altivo Richard Greengrass me tomaba del brazo y me ayudaba a colocarme en posición detrás de mis damas de honor, mientras la organizadora me acomodaba el largo del vestido y extendía correctamente mi larguísimo velo.

Las puertas se abrieron mientras las damas de honor avanzaban, nunca en mi vida he sentido tanto miedo y horror como en estos momentos, quisiera salir corriendo hasta el fin del mundo, quisiera que la tierra me tragara, quisiera…

-Hija, tranquila, ¿estás bien?, tiemblas igual que una hoja…-

Observé a mi padre, sus rasgos parecidos a los míos, aún era un hombre joven y apuesto a pesar de tener casi cincuenta años, me sonreía levemente tratando de infundirme valor, quise decirle que tenía miedo, que me abrazara como cuando era pequeña, que necesitaba su protección, pero ninguna de esas razones salieron de mi boca.

-Son los nervios padre… solo eso…-dije en un susurro.

Comenzamos a avanzar, a cada paso que daba sentía el aire faltarme, veía sin ver a ambos lados del pasillo, todas esas personas que me sonreían a mi paso, dándome su apoyo en lo que iba a hacer, pero nadie me importaba, mis ojos no dejaban de buscar el brillo de unos ojos azules como el cielo, mi cielo personal, los que me ayudarían a seguir hasta el final a pesar de todo.

No supe cuando ni como, pero de un momento a otro, me encontré parada frente al altar con mis padres y hermana a un costado, presentándome ante el ministro y dando su aprobación para mi enlace, mientras yo no dejaba de temblar y me despedía de mi familia con la sensación de que tal vez sería la última vez que podría estar asi con ellos.

Mi padre tomó mi mano y la puso encima de la de él… quien me miraba con el brillo demente del triunfo en sus ojos oscuros, mientras una sonrisa que se me antojó malsana se instalaba en su rostro.

El ministro comenzó a hablar, dando a conocer las leyes y estatutos que rigen nuestro mundo, mientras mi mente gritaba que saliera huyendo y mi corazón se removía furioso dentro de mi pecho, intentando escapar de su condena. La mano que asía la mía me apretaba con fuerza, casi cortándome la circulación.

-Ya casi… casi eres mía…- murmuraba con satisfacción, mientras la desesperanza inundaba mis pulmones y mis ojos amenazaban con desbordarse.

Cuando el ministro nos preguntó nuestro consentimiento, la loza pesada que era mi sufrimiento pareció cernirse indolente sobre mi.

-Daphne Sophia Greengrass, ¿acepta usted por esposo al señor Leonidas Elías Arístides, para ser su compañera, amarlo, respetarlo y cuidarlo por el resto de sus días?-

Justamente cuando estaba por firmar mi sentencia de muerte, un grito desde la entrada nos interrumpió.

-¡Un momento!, ¡ese hombre no se puede casar porque ya esta casado!-

No puedo ni describir la alegría que me recorrió por entera, frente a nosotros caminaba la que sería por el resto de mi vida la persona mas importante del mundo.

Una mujer menuda, de la misma edad que yo, cuyo cabello rubio caía por sus hombros, de figura delgada y penetrantes ojos cafés, se acercaba hasta nosotros, seguida por el mismísimo Harry Potter en persona y por varios aurores más.

-¿Quién es usted y porqué dice esas cosas?-

-Mi nombre es Ónice Arístides, y soy la legítima esposa de este hombre, del cual me enamoré y me casé hace seis años, y me quedé embarazada, pero en un arranque de celos enfermizos, me golpeó hasta que se cansó y por su culpa perdí a mi hijo…-

-¡Eso no es cierto!, ¡ni siquiera la conozco!-

-¡Maldito infeliz, cómo que no me conoces si estuvimos casados tres años hasta que desapareciste!-

-¡Maldita muggle… no mientas!-

Un murmullo de sorpresa se extendió por todo el recinto, ninguno de los ahí presentes podíamos creer en semejante escena, digna de una "telesvonela" muggle. Yo por mi parte estaba encantada y horrorizada a partes iguales, pues veía mi libertad cada vez más cerca.

-¡Pues aunque lo niegues!, por fin vas a tener tu castigo, ¡Maldito asesino!-

Varias cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo, y no fue hasta minutos después que entendí el alcance de ellas que la angustia me recorrió el pecho.

Leonidas sacó su varita, apuntando firmemente a mi pecho, mientras me apresaba contra su cuerpo para protegerse de posibles ataques, mis familiares y amigos se indignaron y también sacaron sus varitas, en un intento de rescatarme de su agarre.

Los invitados comenzaron a correr por todos lados, tirando los arreglos en el proceso, formando un caos enorme de personas que luchaban por escapar de un hechizo perdido. La voz de Leonidas se dejó escuchar por entre el griterío, nítida como si el ambiente estuviera en total silencio.

-Si alguien se mueve, la mato-

Palabras "mágicas", pues en cuanto las pronunció, todos los interesados en ese desenlace se quedaron petrificados en sus lugares, sin siquiera atreverse a mover ni un músculo para evitar que Leonidas hiciera una estupidez.

-Así me gusta… ahora querida- me dijo dirigiéndose a mi- no vamos a poder casarnos en este momento, pero te aseguro que continuaremos en otra parte con la diversión de la "luna de miel", en cuanto a ti-dijo señalando a la rubia con su varita- ahora mismo pagarás la osadía de meterte en mis asuntos, asquerosa muggle-

Observé cómo en cámara lenta apuntaba su varita contra ella, mientras susurraba la maldición imperdonable y me asía fuertemente contra su cuerpo, como su escudo para evitar que los aurores lo tomaran desprevenidos. Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron al máximo mientras la voz de alguien más, la cual me hizo estremecer, la protegía con un hechizo.

-¡_Protego_!…- gritó Theodore, interponiéndose al _Avada Kedavra_ de Leonidas.

-¡Maldito intento de mortífago entrometido!-

-¡Suéltala desgraciado!-

-¿La quieres, ah? La vas a tener… pero en el infierno-

-¡Daphne…!-

Mientras sentía la varita clavarse en mi cuello, y escuchaba el grito ensordecedor de Theo, mientras veía como corría hacia nosotros tratando de evitar que el hechizo se llevara mi vida, con el que pensé sería mí último aliento grité:

-¡Theo, te amo!-

-¡_Avada_…!-

La mano de Leonidas se paralizó, su aliento se perdió en la mitad del hechizo, mientras se daba cuenta que en realidad lo que más me dolería en el mundo sería perderlo a él, por lo que la dirección del _Avada _cambió, mientras su mano apuntaba hacia Theodore y terminaba de decir el hechizo, buscando matarlo para vengarse por mi desamor hacia él.

-¡_Kedavra_!…-

Un rayo verde salió de su varita, mientras mi garganta se desgarraba en un grito de terror, pude ver que Theo trataba de esquivar el rayo, pero solamente atinó a protegerse con un escudo, pero fue demasiado tarde, pues el rayo lo impactó de lleno, lanzándolo vario metros atrás, cayendo en una posición imposible, donde permaneció sin moverse durante lo que me parecieron los segundos más angustiosos de toda mi existencia.

Quise correr tras él, pero la mano de ese desquiciado me sujetaba fuertemente contra sí, mientras se reía como demente, observando con felicidad lo que parecía la muerte de su peor enemigo. Las lágrimas salían a borbotones de mis ojos, mientras un nudo enorme se instalaba en mi garganta impidiéndome respirar adecuadamente.

Sentí como el cuerpo a mis costados era sacudido fuertemente, dándome cuenta que Blaise se había movido sigilosamente durante todo ese tiempo a nuestras espaldas, donde acababa de petrificar a Leonidas, quien al instante cayó al suelo, arrastrándome con él.

Observé de reojo a mi madre caer desmayada mientras mi padre la sujetaba entre sus brazos y Narcissa Malfoy trataba de hacerla reaccionar.

Draco y Blaise corrieron hacia mí, mientras trataban de arrancarme de sus garras. Cuando me pude poner de pie, mis pasos vacilantes me llevaron hasta el lugar donde estaba tendido Theo, donde un Harry Potter bastante preocupado lo examinaba, tomándolo entre sus brazos para desaparecerse segundos después.

El llanto arreció en mi, mientras la desesperación por lo que pudiera pasarle a Theo me atacaba por dentro, mi hermana y Pansy me abrazaban, mientras trataban inútilmente de hacer que caminara hacia el interior de la mansión para que pudiera cambiarme e ir después al hospital a buscar a Theo.

Me dejé hacer los primeros minutos, mientras me soltaban y en cuanto me vi en libertad, me desaparecí de la mansión para aparecerme en la entrada de San Mungo, donde eché a correr hacia adentro sin importarme que la gente me viera raro por estar aún vestida de novia y bañada en lágrimas.

Con desesperación pregunté a cuanto sanador encontraba a mi paso, sin que nadie pudiera darme razón de él, cuando a lo lejos divisé a Potter frente a una puerta, rodeado de varias personas, corriendo hacia el para pedirle explicaciones sobre Theo.

-¡Harry!- todos los presentes se dieron la vuelta para observarme, quedándose pasmados ante la visión de una mujer vestida de novia corriendo por los pasillos de un hospital.

El mencionado Harry Potter me observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, pues nunca en su vida hubiera imaginado que precisamente yo lo llamaría por su nombre, la situación era bastante bizarra, pero en esos momentos, con la ansiedad carcomiéndome las entrañas, y el corazón latiendo apenas de la incertidumbre y el miedo de pensar que Theo pudiera morir, me daba lo mismo tomarme un té con Voldemort.

Llegué hasta su posición, mientras trataba de llenar de oxígeno mis pulmones, jadeando por el esfuerzo de haber recorrido casi medio hospital para encontrarlos.

-¿Harry cómo… cómo esta Theo?, ¿Está bien?, ¿Dónde lo tienen?-

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, salió de su letargo para simplemente balbucear incoherencias.

-Nno sé… no nos han dicho nada, yo… lo siento Daphne, tenía que protegerlos y ve… lo siento en verdad…-

Quise replicar pero la figura de un sanador saliendo de una de las salas contiguas me distrajo, sin demora acudí hasta su encuentro.

-Familiares del señor Nott…-

-Yo soy su…- ¡diablos! Pensé en decirle que era su novia pero nada mas lejos de la realidad, si tan sólo… ¡concéntrate Daphne!- soy su amiga-

-Bien. El señor Nott milagrosamente no fue alcanzado por la maldición, aunque el golpe que se dio al salir despedido por el mismo hizo que su cabeza golpeara con fuerza produciéndole una contusión cerebral, me temo que entró en coma y no sabría decirle si…-

Está en coma…

En coma…

¡En coma!

No, no era posible, ese maldito…

-Nno…-

-¡Daphne!-

Fue lo último que alcancé a escuchar antes de caer en la bendita inconciencia…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desperté tiempo después en una cama de hospital, cubierta por una sábana blanca. A mi lado mi madre dormitaba y Astoria leía "Corazón de Bruja" sin interés, pero cuando me vio, lanzó la revista del otro lado de la habitación y se acercó a mi cama.

-¡Daph!, ¡gracias a Merlín que despertaste!, estábamos muy preocupados por ti, sin saber cuándo ibas a despertar…-

-¿Dónde esta Theo?- dije, sintiendo la boca seca y la garganta rasposa.

-Aún no despierta-suspiró- sigue inconciente, aún estamos esperando para ver si reaccióna… han sido las horas mas largas de mi vida…-

-¿Horas? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-

-Bueno… tú dormiste durante dos días…-

-¡¿Dos días?- ¡Merlín! he perdido dos días de mi vida…

-Si… dos días- me miró con el ceño fruncido- ¿porqué no nos dijiste que Leonidas te había hecho daño?-

Me estremecí, seguramente los sanadores me habían hecho estudios y se habían dado cuenta de las magulladuras que tenía en el cuerpo, sin contar con que tal vez se dieron cuenta que Leonidas me había forzado…

-No sé a que te refieres…-

-El medimago nos dijo que tenías varias contusiones en el cuerpo, provocadas tal vez por golpes… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada Daphne?, pudimos haberte ayudado…-

Me solté a llorar, no tenía caso hacerme la fuerte, en verdad necesitaba de mi familia, necesitaba su apoyo para salir de ese hueco donde estaba sumida, me sentía muy mal, el dolor en mi pecho no se iba y la angustia por no saber cuándo despertaría Theo me sobrepasaban.

-Lo siento…-

-Ya, cálmate, tu no tienes la culpa, ese desgraciado…-

La llegada de un rubio bastante alegre nos interrumpió, en cuanto me vio, corrió a abrazarme con cariño, y me dio la noticia más maravillosa del mundo: Theo había despertado.

De inmediato pedí verlo, pues la ansiedad por estar a su lado me carcomía. Sin muchos preámbulos, me ayudaron a vestirme, mientras lo hacía con rapidez inusitada. Momentos después, me llevaron hasta su habitación, donde traspasé sin demora la puerta, dándome cuenta que del otro lado estaba…

-Lovegood…-

La rubia estaba sentada a un costado de Theodore, sobre la cama, con una de sus manos entrelazada con la de él, y en cuanto me vio, soltó inmediatamente su mano para ponerse de pie.

-Bueno Theo, espero que te mejores, nos vemos…- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por venir Luna…-

Se puso de pie, caminando hacia mí, nuestros ojos se cruzaron y vi en ellos preocupación… y otra cosa que nunca había visto en ella hacia mí… cariño.

Si no hubiese estado tan cabreada, seguramente hubiera preguntado el porqué de su presencia ahí, pero los celos son malos consejeros y lo último que se me pasó por la mente fue preguntarle.

-¡Ah!, que bien, ¿así que ya estás mejor?, vine a agradecerte lo que hiciste por nosotros en la fiesta-

-Si… de nada…-

Nos quedamos unos momentos más en silencio, sin saber que decir, simplemente mirando hacia ningún punto tratando de evitar que nuestros ojos se encontrasen. La sangre bullía sin control en mis venas, mientras la furia recorría mi cuerpo y me hacía temblar, traté de controlarme pero en vista que no pude hacerlo, decidí irme antes de quedar como una celosa y patética enamorada.

-Bueno, yo me voy… que te mejores…-

Di la media vuelta y cuando mi mano alcanzaba la perilla de la puerta para abrirla, su voz me detuvo.

-Daphne…-voltee enarcando una ceja- no, nada…-

Salí de ahí lo más rápido que me permitieron mis piernas, lo único que quería era desaparecerme hacia mi casa y encerrarme por días para olvidar el horror ocurrido, para olvidar que Theo volvía a interesarse por Lovegood y yo era hecha a un lado de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente, mientras me enfrentaba al desastre que Leonidas dejó en mi vida.

Tuve que declarar ante el Wizengamot sobre las atrocidades cometidas contra mi persona, pero pedí expresamente que el asunto relacionado con aquélla tarde en la que me forzó, no saliera a relucir para nadie más que los presentes.

Pansy, Blaise, Millicent, Draco y Astoria me acompañaron a la audiencia, mientras Jackson confirmaba cada una de mis palabras, ya que al ser medimago en San Mungo, había tenido oportunidad de tratarme después de mi desvanecimiento, dándose cuenta de lo que me había hecho Leonidas.

Finalmente, después de que Ónice Arístides hubo declarado, Leonidas fue sentenciado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban, pero como se le declaró como enfermo mental, fue recluido en el pabellón de enfermos mentales de San Mungo.

Las posesiones de Leonidas le fueron otorgadas a su esposa, quien decidió donarlas al orfanato de Santa Eurídice a las afueras del Valle de Godric, pues no quiso conservar nada de él, dejando únicamente lo esencial para que fuera atendido con comodidad en San Mungo.

Después de que todo hubiera pasado, decidí que era necesario un largo período de vacaciones para borrar todo lo que había pasado. Tenía claro que necesitaba poner tierra de por medio para no estar presente cuando Theodore volviera con Lovegood, y asi se lo hice saber a mi familia, quienes no tomaron con mucho agrado la noticia, pero como no les quedó de otra, terminaron dándome la razón.

Y entonces nuevamente partí de mi tierra para vagar sin rumbo fijo, buscando la forma de olvidar ahora si definitivamente al hombre que jamás sería para mi, aunque sabía muy en el fondo que jamás podría olvidarlo…

* * *

Les pido de la manera mas atenta que no me odien... pero es que como toda mujer celosa y enamorada tiende a sacar sus conclusiónes sin preguntar antes (eso se me hace conocido), pues bien, esperen a matarme hasta el proximo capitulo, sale?

Gracias mil por leer...


	6. Chapter 6

Hola de nuevo... aqui les dejo este capitulo, el último de esta historia... espero que os guste... la verdad a mi me encantó escribirlo... y he de decir que esta enteramente dedicado a mis amigas **ILDM** y **Ninkiepotter**... que no nos hemos podido comunicar muy seguido y espero que este cap les deje un buen sabor de boca...

Saludos a mis amigas **ILDM**, **Ninkiepotter**, **Lena Hale Black** y **Mary Yanza**, quienes me leen con gusto... besos...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... aunque algunos personajes son de mi cabecita loca...

**Aviso:** favor de leer con calma, sin sobresaltos, dejar a la mano una toalla... y asegurarse de tener un vaso de agua fría cerca de ustedes... luego no digan que no advertí...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**CEDIENDO AL AMOR…**

Meses después de mi fallido matrimonio, en los que miles de veces estuve tentada en regresar y pedirle una oportunidad a Theodore, y en los que únicamente mi orgullo Slytherin me había hecho entrar en razón, una madrugada fui avisada por medio de red flu, por un bastante nervioso Draco, quien en esos momentos tenía medio cuerpo metido en mi chimenea, y vociferaba como si fuera un bebé recién nacido.

-¡Daphneeee!, ¡Daphne por Merlíiiiiin! ¡Donde estáaaas!-

-¡¿Qué demonios…?- salté de la cama cubriéndome apenas con una sábana.

La visión de un Draco totalmente despeinado, con la camisa a medio abotonar me desperezó en el acto. Aunque el pensamiento de preguntarle como demonios hacía para verse siempre tan perfecto cruzó como un rayo mi mente, sacudí la cabeza para concentrarme y escuchar sus berridos.

-A ver, a ver, más despacio… ¿Qué?, no te entiendo nada…-

-Pansy… va a tener al bebé… Blaise me acaba de avisar por la red Flu… nos vemos en San Mungo…- dijo de carrerilla, para, segundos después, desaparecer completamente entre una nube de hollín.

-¡Carajo!, y yo que había pensado llegar con tiempo para el nacimiento… ni modo…-

Sé que debía apurarme para estar a tiempo en el nacimiento de mi ahijada, pues Pansy y Blaise habían decidido que Draco y yo fuéramos los padrinos de su hija, a quien pensaban llamar Rossanna…

Me vestí con calma, preparándome mental y emocionalmente para volver a ver a Theodore, pues estaba segura de que ahí estaría, como también estaba segura que Lovegood estaría junto a él. La sola idea de verlos juntos me destrozaba el estómago, pero nada podía hacer, él la había elegido a ella.

Tomé un pequeño paquete que tenía preparado desde hacía una semana, y lo apreté fuertemente entre mis brazos mientras evocaba en mi mente el lugar al cual me dirigía, desapareciéndome hacia San Mungo.

Aparecí segundos después en un lote baldío, la lluvia caía torrencialmente y para cuando llegué al aparador y el maniquí me dejó entrar, estaba totalmente empapada de pies a cabeza. Utilicé un hechizo secador y mientras seguía a la enfermera, me preguntaba que sería lo que estaría pasando en esos momentos, seguramente la bebe ya hubiera nacido, aunque no creía que Pansy tuviera tanta suerte…

Me estremecí con el pensamiento… y tuve que reconocer que mi amiga era muy valiente. Tome nota mental de no pedir detalles del parto.

No tuve tanta suerte.

Una enorme mano morena me jaló en cuanto llegué al área de maternidad. Era Blaise, quien había mudado el cremoso tono moreno de su piel por un insano color verdoso. Sudaba copiosamente y continuamente se retorcía las manos, señal inequívoca de que estaba a punto del colapso nervioso.

-Daphne… Pansy esta en labor de parto… no… no quiero ni entrar… grita como endemoniada…-

Y precisamente la susodicha gritó en ese momento, haciendo que cada uno de los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizara de temor.

-¡Blaise Etienne Zabinni!, ¡Trae para acá tu culo de inmediato!, ¡No me vas a dejar aquí sola!, ¡Después de todo esto es tu culpaaa!-

Tragué saliva. Pobre Blaise, realmente Pansy llegaba a ser más aterradora que Ya-saben-quién cuando estaba cabreada. O histérica como en este caso.

-¡¿Que hago Daphne?- dijo Blaise, mientras sudaba cada vez más y sus ojos se desorbitaban por el terror.

Suspiré y traté de calmarme, pues entrando en pánico no lograría calmarlo.

-Bien, Blaise, trata de respirar, eso es, cálmate, necesitas estar calmado para lidiar con…-

-¡Blaise Zabinni! ¡Te doy cinco segundos para que traigas tu culo hacia acá!-

-Vamos Blaise… te acompaño-

Entré a la habitación, donde mi amiga sudaba como un puerco y se retorcía de dolor. Había visto a Astoria cuando iba a tener a su hijo y realmente había sido algo bastante similar, aunque ella había dado a luz rápidamente y no había gritado tanto.

-Pansy, cariño, ya estoy aquí-le dije para calmarla, mientras me acercaba con sigilo, intentando no hacer nada que la exasperara.

-Daphne… que bueno que viniste… te necesitaba aquí amiga…-me dijo con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas, realmente es cierto que las mujeres somos raras con los altibajos de las hormonas- ¿has visto a Blaise?- agregó con una voz extrañamente dulce.

-Aquí estoy mi amor, solamente salí para ver si Daphne ya venía…-

-¡Tu tienes la culpa de esto!, pero yo también por idiota, ¡quien me manda andar abriéndote las piernas!, aunque en esos momentos era tan placentero…-dijo pensativa.

Desconecté mi cerebro unos minutos, realmente esa información no la quería en mi cerebro, pues la imagen mental de ellos dos juntos que se estaba formando en mi cabeza no me dejaría dormir en mucho tiempo.

Pansy comenzó a gritar como loca, aún más si cabe, mientras Jackson hacía su aparición, seguido de otra enfermera a quien reconocí como Millie.

-Bien querida Pansy, llegó el momento…- murmuró Jackson con una sonrisa.

Realmente no se cómo ese hombre lograba mantener la sonrisa eternamente en su rostro, ni cómo es que lo hacía, pero en cuanto Jackson habló, Pansy se calló de inmediato y se dispuso a traer a su hija al mundo.

Cuando cinco minutos después, una hermosa bebe sonrojada e hinchada por el esfuerzo de salir por el canal de parto llegó, la estancia se iluminó con un suave tono rosado, seguido de un viento fresco que nos tranquilizó en el acto.

Suspiré, realmente había sido muy difícil la llegada al mundo de la pequeña Rossanna Zabinni-Parkinson, esperaba que ahora si Pansy se tranquilizara y dejara de maltratar al pobre Blaise…

Por cierto ¿dónde está Blaise?

Lo descubrí desmayado junto a la cama de Pansy, pobre, seguramente toda la tensión por el nacimiento de su hija lo había derrumbado.

En esos momentos, Draco, Astoria y…Theo, entraron en la habitación, donde una sonriente Pansy les dio la bienvenida. Traté de no voltear a ver a Theo, pues sentía que si lo hacía, las barreras que había levantado a mí alrededor se caerían y mi faceta de patética enamorada saldría a flote.

Cuando Blaise se recompuso, Draco y yo nos adelantamos hacia la pequeña, quien dormía plácidamente entre los brazos de su padre, quien sonreía como tonto y la tomaba entre sus brazos como si fuera la cosa más preciada del mundo. Y así lo era.

Sacamos nuestras varitas y con un movimiento coordinado, recitamos al unísono el hechizo que nos convirtió en padrinos de la pequeña Rossanna.

Después de eso todo fue felicidad y sonrisas, nos mirábamos felices de ser partícipes de la felicidad de nuestros amigos. Aunque quise evitarlo, mis ojos iban una y otra vez hacia Theo, hasta que en una de esas veces me pilló observándolo, le sostuve la mirada durante lo que me pareció una eternidad, pero tuve que apartarla cuando algo que leí en sus ojos me hizo estremecer. Algo que no quise identificar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiempo después, mientras Pansy dormía y Blaise se sentaba a platicar con Draco y Astoria al fondo de la habitación, decidí que había llegado el momento de enfrentar a Theodore y hablar con la verdad, necesitaba decirle lo que durante tanto tiempo había guardado en mi alma, aunque nunca más lo volviera a ver.

Deambulé por el hospital hasta que divisé su cabellera castaña, estaba algo lejos pero aunque estuviera en medio de cientos de personas y yo tuviera los ojos cerrados lo reconocería. Mi corazón me guiaba inexorablemente a su lado.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su altura, escuche una voz dulce y soñadora, la cual reconocí de inmediato.

-Muchas gracias por todo Theo… no se que haría si tu no estuvieras aquí…- dijo la rubia, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras él le devolvía el abrazo.

-Lovegood…-susurré.

Ahora si no me quedaba ninguna duda. Theo había vuelto con ella.

¡Que estúpida había sido en pensar que tal vez el sentiría algo por mí!

Fui una ingenua al creer que después de tanto tiempo el había regresado por mí, que tal vez si sintiera algo por mí, fui una tonta en volver a ilusionarme con él.

Di la media vuelta y salí corriendo, ni siquiera las advertencias del personal del hospital sobre que no podía correr en los pasillos me detuvo. Solamente quería escapar de ahí y no volver jamás. Quería morirme… dejar de existir.

Llegué sin aliento a la habitación de Pansy, entré y me despedí de todos sin esperar respuesta, tomé mi abrigo y enfilé nuevamente hacia la salida, necesitaba irme ya antes de derrumbarme delante de todos.

Apenas había dado unos pasos cuando la voz de mi hermana me detuvo.

-¿Daphne?, ¿Qué sucede…? ¿Qué te pasa?-

No pude seguir fingiendo, al menos no frente a mi hermana, asi que sin más, dejé caer la máscara durante un momento. Sabía que me entendería, y que me ayudaría en lo que pudiera.

-Astoria… ya… no puedo… ya no…-

-¡¿Daphne, pero que te pasa? ¡¿Dime por favor que tienes?- me dijo abrazándome, sintiendo la angustia que amenazaba con quebrarme el alma.

-¡Ya no puedo seguir con esto! Yo… simplemente ya no puedo, lo siento pero me voy… discúlpame con Pansy y con Blaise, diles que… no sé, inventa algo… por favor… necesito irme… necesito… ¡Merlín ayúdame!...- la voz se me quebró y no pude seguir hablando.

-¿Es por Theo?, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Te dijo algo, te hizo algo?-

-¡No!, es solo que… me dí cuenta que nunca me va a amar como yo lo amo a él, por eso he decidido irme a donde no lo vea más, a donde no pueda saber nada más de él…-

-Pero Daphne…-

-No Astoria, ya comprendí que él nunca será para mí, es mejor que lo deje en paz, que le permita ser feliz con Luna… es mejor así…- dije secándome las lágrimas.

-Pero Daphne…-

-Solamente te pido que me despidas de todos y que le digas a Pansy que la quiero mucho y que le escribiré tan pronto pueda… Te quiero Asty…- dije por último antes de que mi corazón se derrumbara definitivamente. La abracé con fuerza y después de algunos segundos, la aparté de mi suavemente- despídeme de Draco y los demás por favor…-

Me dí la media vuelta y seguí caminando sin mirar atrás, ignorando la voz de mi hermana que me llamaba para que regresara. Ya no tenía caso hacerlo, todo lo que había querido para mí ahora era de otra. Mi decisión estaba tomada, no quería ser la Tía Daphne, la solterona y amargada tía que se había quedado sola porque no fue suficiente para el hombre que amaba.

Llegué a la puerta que daba a los jardines y me detuve. Jalé oxígeno con mis pulmones colapsados y por último, antes de salir al exterior y perderme para siempre, me despedí por última vez del amor de mi vida.

-Espero sinceramente que tu y la Lu… digo, Luna, sean muy felices… adiós mi amor- dije saliendo definitivamente de su vida, ya no tenía caso luchar por lo que no podría ser, ahora si, mi vida había quedado vacía y rota para siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Daphne…-

Me volví de improviso, ahí estaba el dueño de mis sueños, mirándome como si fuera la única persona en el universo. Dio varios pasos hacia mí, y cuando quedó a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo, sus ojos taladraron los míos como si quisiera ver a través de ellos.

-¿Es cierto lo que dijiste allá adentro?- me dijo anhelante.

Respiré profundamente, cerrando mis ojos, supuse que me había escuchado, vi que ese era el momento de la verdad, el momento en el cual perdería o recuperaría todo lo que había sido mío desde un principio.

Pero ¿sería capaz de olvidar todo el dolor que sufrí durante tantos años, cuando él me dejó por perseguir a Lovegood?

¿O sería capaz de ser tan egoísta para hacerlo sufrir sabiendo que yo lo amaba y el no podía amarme?

-Sí…-dije, asombrándome que fuera mi corazón quien hablara por mí, dándome cuenta que era lo que más anhelaba en la vida, lo único que había estado esperando para poder ser una mujer completa nuevamente.

Se quedó observándome un momento más, mientras sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad y poco a poco en sus labios se formaba una enorme y brillante sonrisa, la cual calentó mi corazón e hizo temblar mis rodillas como si de un trozo de pudín se tratara.

Sin previo aviso, sus manos tomaron mi rostro y sus labios buscaron los míos con frenesí, intentando conectar de nuevo nuestros cuerpos como en otros tiempos. La sangre empezó a correr espesa por mis venas, mientras sentía como quemaba en mí el tacto de sus manos.

La necesidad por besarlo se hizo desesperante, con ansiedad y un deseo largamente dormido mi cuerpo empezó a buscarlo, sentía mi piel arder por completo y un delicioso estremecimiento me recorrió por entera. La humedad entre mis piernas se hizo presente y mi corazón golpeteaba contra mis costillas con tanta fuerza que sentí que en cualquier momento se saldría corriendo.

Un gemido se escapó de mis labios cuando su lengua recorrió el contorno de mi boca, sus dientes mordiendo mi labio inferior para después lamerlo con delicadeza.

Me estremecía de pies a cabeza mientras él pasaba sus grandes y viriles manos por mi cintura y me pegaba un poco más a él. Murmuró algo que no pude entender mientras atacaba con más ahínco mi boca.

No me importaba nada en esos momentos, ni siquiera estar en un sitio público, rodeada de cientos de personas, era como si solamente estuviéramos los dos ahí, solos, juntos, tocándonos como antes, como siempre debió haber sido.

Su mano recorrió mi costado en forma ascendente hasta llegar a uno de mis pechos, mientras lo masajeaba con maestría, con su boca no me dejaba espacio para otra cosa que no fuera gemir y jadear por el deseo que me acometía con fuerza.

Mis manos ansiosas se enredaban en su cabello castaño, acariciando su nuca con mis uñas, haciéndole estremecer con mi contacto, sonreímos entre el beso, ninguno de los dos habíamos olvidado lo que era estar juntos, ninguno había podido borrar las huellas del otro de nuestras pieles, ninguno había logrado llenar del todo el espacio vacío que el otro había dejado.

Comprendí entonces que lo amaba, que siempre lo había amado, y que siempre lo amaría, y aunque Leo, u otros tantos quisieran ocupar su lugar, ninguno podría desencadenar en mi corazón y en mi alma las fuerzas más poderosas que pudieran subyugarme. Sabía que tal vez esto fuera un espejismo, pero preferí engañarme, preferí vivir con este recuerdo aunque fuera una mentira, que vivir ahogada en la nada durante el resto de mi vida

Sentí el aire frío de la mañana recorrer mi piel, sin darme cuenta me había quitado la parte de arriba de mi vestido color verde, bajándolo a medias, dejando a la vista mis pechos enfundados en un sostén color negro, que hacía contraste con el blanco de mi piel.

Se separó un poco de mis labios para observarme, sus ojos brillaban depredadoramente, como un animal hambriento que esta a punto de cazar a su presa, se relamió los labios con lentitud, disfrutando de la reacción de mi cuerpo al verlo observarme de ese modo.

Pude ver entonces como su virilidad luchaba por saltar furiosamente de sus pantalones, mi pulso se acelero a niveles insospechados y la humedad de mi sexo se acrecentó. Un gemido involuntario escapo de mi garganta, cuando tomó mi mano y la guió hacia su miembro, instándome a que lo acariciara por encima de la tela.

Jadeé por la excitación que me produjo el darme cuenta que estaba totalmente endurecido, palpitando contra mi mano, la cual empecé a mover tímidamente sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, verde contra azul, totalmente oscurecidos y empañados por el deseo que nos carcomía las entrañas.

Me abrazó con fuerza mientras apresaba nuevamente mis labios con los suyos, sentí un ligero mareo seguido por una sensación extraña en el estómago, producto de la desaparición, sintiendo de improviso debajo de mí la frescura y suavidad de un mullido colchón.

A mi cerebro embotado llegó el último pensamiento coherente de que nos había aparecido en su habitación, después de eso mi cuerpo tomó el control de mis actos por completo.

Mis manos empezaron a desnudarlo, quitándole sin mucha parsimonia su camisa, arrancándola de un tirón y llevándome los botones en el proceso, los cuales saltaron hacia todas partes, un momento después su camisa los seguía.

Gemí extasiada al contemplar su torso desnudo, sus músculos bien definidos, su pecho amplio y fuerte, y una fina línea de vello lo recorría de arriba a abajo, llegando hasta la cinturilla de su pantalón.

Sentí el enorme deseo de seguir con mi lengua esa línea por lo que colocándome a horcajadas sobre él, empecé a lamer y succionar desde su oreja, pasando por su lóbulo y arrancándole gemidos roncos al mordisquearlo.

Fui bajando con lentitud hasta llegar a su cuello, el cual mordí despacio, saboreándolo, para después lamer con lentitud el mismo lugar. Seguí mi recorrido hacia abajo, encontrándome con los duros músculos de su pecho, donde subí hasta llegar a sus tetillas, las cuales empecé a morder y succionar intercalando entre una y otra mientras que mis manos le acariciaban su erección por encima de la tela de su pantalón, escuchándolo sisear por lo bajo.

Con mi lengua delineé el contorno de sus abdominales, mientras el gemía y se retorcía debajo de mí, nunca me había sentido tan poderosa como en esos momentos, en los que veía como el objeto de mi deseo se desasía bajo mis manos.

Llegué a la cinturilla del pantalón, luchando contra el cinturón que evitaba que llegara a mi cometido, sacándolo con una destreza insólita, mientras él me ayudaba a bajar con ansiedad sus pantalones.

En cuanto bajó sus calzoncillos, su miembro excitado saltó frente a mis ojos, inconcientemente me relamí ante la visión de su pene sonrosado, duro y viril, lo tomé entre mis manos y una pequeña cantidad de líquido salió de la punta. Con delicadeza lo acerqué a mi boca y probé su sabor.

Sabía delicioso, totalmente a Theo, empecé a lamerlo con gula de arriba a abajo, succionando la punta, mientras él gemía mi nombre con la voz más ronca y sensual que había oído en toda mi vida, cada vez que lo hacía me estremecía hasta la médula y cada vello de mi cuerpo se erizaba.

Cuando lo sentí estremecerse y temblar bajo mis caricias, avisándome que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, me detuve, ganando un gruñido insatisfecho de su parte y una sonrisa lánguida que reverberó en cada poro de mi piel, excitándome aún más.

Entonces, tomo control de la situación, dándome la vuelta con maestría y quedando encima de mí, para volver a tomar mis labios con los suyos con ansia, como si quisiera absorber mi esencia entera.

Sus manos viajaron por mi cuerpo nuevamente, recordando cada curva, cada centímetro de piel expuesta, como si estuviera grabando en su memoria la simetría del mismo, introdujo un dedo en mi sexo por un costado de mis braguitas, gimiendo ambos ante la sensación que nos produjo el contacto, pues yo estaba absoluta y completamente húmeda, y al contacto con su mano, sentía que el aire me faltaba.

Literalmente me estaba matando la expectación por la espera, necesitaba que entrara en mí, que llenara el espacio que había dejado hacía muchos años en mi cuerpo, mente y alma, que nuevamente volviéramos a ser uno como lo habíamos hecho antes.

Mi cuerpo ya no me obedecía, pues se arqueaba contra él para sentir más profundamente su mano, necesitaba acercarme a él todo lo posible, derretirme en él y fundirme a su cuerpo para siempre.

Gracias a Merlín entendió lo que mi cuerpo quería, pues de un tirón desgarro mis bragas y se posicionó entre mis piernas, di un largo suspiro de bienvenida, preparándome para recibirlo, pero…nunca llegó. Escuche de improviso su voz ronca llamándome.

-Daphne… mírame-ordenó- quiero que me mires mientras me hundo en ti, quiero que observes y te des cuenta de lo que esta pasando con nosotros, quiero que veas lo que me haces…-

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, no me había dado cuenta que los había cerrado, parpadeé pues sentía una bruma empañando mis ojos, y la imagen que éstos mandaron a mi cerebro fue inigualable.

Ahí, en medio de mis piernas, estaba el espécimen masculino más seductor que podría haber visto en mi vida, su piel ahora un poco bronceada se tensaba en cada músculo, brillante por el sudor, sosteniéndose a mis costados con sus poderosos brazos, su abdomen contraído, sus caderas afiladas, sus piernas torneadas totalmente en tensión, su miembro erecto y palpitante…

Tragué saliva, recorriendo lentamente su cuerpo con lujuria, deleitándome del contraste que la luz del día hacia sobre su piel, relamiéndome inconcientemente cada vez que observaba su miembro, hasta que llegué a sus ojos, sus pupilas azules me recorrían de igual forma, me miraban tan profundamente como si quisieran llegar a mi alma.

Cuando nuestros ojos conectaron lo supe, supe a que había venido, supe que había regresado por mí, me sentí dichosa como nunca lo había sido, algo en mi pecho saltó furiosamente y cuando sus labios buscaron los míos con frenesí mientras lentamente se hundía en mi cuerpo, supe que estaba en casa.

* * *

Bien, creo que esto es todo, tal vez agregue un epílogo, no sé, depende de lo que ustedes me digan, ¿merece la pena el epílogo o no?

gracias mil por leer...


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno queridas, hasta aqui llegó esta historia, he de decir que me siento algo triste, pues le había tomado bastante cariño a esta historia, pero creo que como todo, tiene un principio y un final, y esta ya llegó a su fin... gracias con todo mi corazón a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leerla, a las que me tienen en sus favoritos o en alertas, gracias mil por todo, sin más, espero les guste el capítulo, es con todo mi amor...

Saludos a mis amigas **ILDM **(feliz cumpleaños!), **Ninkiepotter**, **Lena Hale Black** y **Mary Yanza**, quienes me leen con gusto... besos...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... aunque algunos personajes son de mi cabecita loca...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**UN VISTAZO AL FUTURO…**

Han pasado 20 años desde que entregué mi alma, mi cuerpo y mi vida entera a ese hombre que en estos momentos me acompaña. No he de mentir, fueron años de dificultades, de peleas, de reconciliaciones, de mucho amor. De buscar paciencia donde no la había, de ceder batallas para ganar guerras, de sufrir pérdidas, de llorar alegrías.

Después de todo mi sufrimiento, de creer que nunca iba a ser feliz, por fin mi corazón pudo ser llenado por él, el único que podía hacerlo.

Realmente no me quedó muy claro el porqué de todo lo acontecido, únicamente recuerdo retazos de la conversación que me llevó a conocer la verdad, la verdad en la cual dejé de odiar a Lovegood, y comencé a tolerarla más, si bien no mucho, pues ella es indiscutiblemente lo opuesto a lo que yo requiero en mi círculo de amigos, pero he de decir, que al menos, escuchar su nombre ya no me molesta tanto.

Flash Back-

El suave tacto de una mano sobre mi espalda me desperezó. Tardé varios segundos en enfocar la mirada, cuando me dí cuenta la noche había caído, pues únicamente la luz de las velas iluminaba la habitación donde me encontraba.

El recuerdo de las horas pasadas me hizo sonreír, y un delicioso dolor en mi sexo me trajo la certeza de que todo lo que había vivido era verdad. El cuerpo a mi lado se estiró lánguidamente, acariciando mi piel con toda la extensión de la suya, haciéndome estremecer de excitación cuando sentí su miembro nuevamente erguido, y el liquido pre seminal escapaba de la punta, mojando mi vientre.

Sus labios bajaron nuevamente por mi cuello, mandando descargas eléctricas por toda mi piel, entrecortando mi respiración, y haciéndome imposible la tarea de hilvanar pensamientos coherentes. Sus brazos me rodearon por la cintura, atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo, mientras enterraba su nariz en mis cabellos y aspiraba el aroma en ellos.

-Cómo había extrañado esto…- susurró.

Entre en estado de alerta. Ahora seguramente vendrían las disculpas, las excusas, tal vez me diría que había sido un error, provocado por el sentimiento de lujuria, pero solo eso, pues el la amaba a ella y yo solamente podría ser su amiga.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y en mi corazón, la amargura flotó como una barca en el mar, rompiendo contra el mismo como las olas contra las rocas. El amargo sabor a hiel inundó mi boca, mientras sentía cómo los sollozos amenazaban con escapar de mi boca, pero reuniendo todo mi autocontrol y frialdad, me desasí de sus brazos y me puse de pie de un salto.

Con rapidez comencé a reunir mis ropas, tratando de no voltear a verlo, pues sentía que si lo miraba, la culpabilidad que vería en sus ojos azules me destrozaría el alma, además de que no podía contenerme y perdería lo último que me quedaba intacto: mi dignidad.

No me percaté en qué momento se puso de pie, siguiendo mis movimientos en silencio, tal vez confundido por mis actos, no fue hasta que comencé a buscar frenéticamente mis bragas, que habló, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

-¿Buscas esto?- me dijo, mientras entre sus dedos sostenía la fina prenda de encaje hecha jirones.

Inevitablemente tuve que levantar la vista para observarlo, y en cuanto vio las lágrimas que corrían sin cesar por mis mejillas, su gesto de diversión cambió a uno de dolor, como si mi sufrimiento lo estuviera haciendo sufrir a él también.

Dio un paso hacia mi, con la intención tal vez de tocarme, pero yo, adivinando sus intenciones, y sin ánimos de permitir que nuevamente pudiera tocar mi piel, porque ahí si perdería toda cordura, retrocedí dos pasos más, ante su mirada atónita y dolida.

-¿Daphne qué pasa? ¿Qué…?-

-Déjame, Theodore, esto fue un error, no debió haber pasado… no… nosotros nunca debimos… lo siento tanto…-

-¿Pero Daphne, que dices?… esto no es un error, nosotros juntos no es un error, Daphne, dejame explicarme…-

-¡No!, que me vas a explicar, que solo fue para recordar viejos tiempos, que nada entre nosotros puede ser porque solamente somos amigos, que tu estas enamorado de Luna… no Theo, mejor dejemos las cosas asi, esto no debió pasar nunca, no…-

Volteé a observarlo pues se había quedado muy callado, su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos desorbitados, si no hubiera sido esa una situación tan dolorosa, seguramente me hubiera reído y con ganas.

-¿Tu… crees que Luna y yo…? ¡Por Merlín Daphne!, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?... ¿Qué…?-

Y entonces exploté, ya no me importo quedar como una tonta enamorada, no me importo perder la poca dignidad que tenía, necesitaba sacar toda la ponzoña de mi corazón antes de volverme loca, antes de dejar de respirar por fin.

-¿Cómo puedo pensar eso?, ¿Qué como puedo?…, por dios Theo, es obvio que regresaste para estar con ella, ¿Qué otra cosa si no?, no has parado de estar a su lado desde que regresaste, desde que estuviste en San Mungo…-

-Daphne… yo regrese por ti… únicamente por ti, Luna no tiene nada que ver, tu sabes que ella y yo terminamos hace mucho tiempo…-

-…cuando te hirieron en mi fallida boda, ella estuvo ahí contigo, tomándote de la mano, yo la vi como te miraba, con amor, ella seguramente estaba esperando que regresaras por ella, aunque no sé como pueden ser tan descarados, se supone que ella va a casarse con Scamander…-

-…entre nosotros no hay nada, únicamente la amistad que quedó por todo lo que vivimos, pero siempre has sido tu Daphne, siempre te he amado a ti, desde que era un niño, siempre y por siempre… Daphne, Te Amo, por favor, ¡escúchame!...-

-… y ahora tu vienes y se la quitas, ¿cómo pueden ser tan mezquinos?, ese hombre se ve que esta enamorado de ella y ustedes…-

Seguramente se había cansado de mi perorata sin sentido, pues de dos zancadas caminó hacia mí, hasta que su rostro estuvo a centímetros del mío, sus ojos azules taladraron los míos, cuando respiré su aroma, literalmente sentí como mi lengua se paralizaba y dejaba de funcionar, sintiendo el silencio a nuestro alrededor como algo tangible.

Sus últimas palabras entraron por mis oídos como un disparo. Mi cerebro trataba de procesar lo último que alcancé a escuchar, pero mi corazón, terco e irreflexivo, se negaba a abrir oídos a falsas ilusiones, protegiéndome del dolor de sus mentiras.

-¿Qué… dijiste?...- dije sin aliento.

-Si dejaras quieta tu deliciosa lengua- me dijo mientras avanzaba hasta pegar su mejilla derecha con la mía- tal vez podrías escuchar lo que te estoy diciendo…- dijo mandando su aliento caliente hacia mi oreja, lo cual me hizo estremecer y estuve a punto de caer al suelo como un fardo.

Me quedé observándolo sin aliento, aunque hubiera querido no había podido moverme ni pronunciar palabra alguna, pues finalmente habían llegado sus palabras a mi cerebro, el cual las repetía una y otra vez como si fuera un mantra. La chispa de esperanza comenzó a inundar mi corazón, mientras mi cerebro, más racional, trataba inútilmente de extinguirla para evitarme el dolor de la verdad.

-Te amo Daphne Sophia Greengrass, se que tendré que hacer miles de cosas antes de que me creas, pero sé también que tu ves en mis ojos que es la verdad, te he amado durante toda mi vida, desde que éramos unos críos, desde la primera vez que te vi, en aquélla fiesta, ¿recuerdas?-asentí lentamente, mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba de nuevo hacia la cama- cuando Crabbe y Goyle, por mandato de Malfoy me tiraron en un charco porque no quise celebrarle sus estúpidos pavos albinos, y tu, tan valiente como siempre, a pesar de ser una pequeña niña de tan sólo seis años, me defendiste de ellos sin importarte que fueran más grandes que tú.-

"Nunca voy a olvidar la manera en que extendiste tu pequeña mano, ofreciéndomela para que me pusiera de pie, mientras el viento acariciaba tus rizados cabellos y me traía el dulce aroma a Jazmines, mientras en tus ojos verdes el brillo de la inteligencia y la diversión iluminaba todo con tu luz, como un par de luciérnagas… ese fue el día en que caí rendido inexorablemente en tus redes, el día en que me enamoré de ti sin saberlo, porque yo nunca había amado a nadie como a ti, y esa clase de amor, el que yo siento por ti, nunca lo he sentido ni lo sentiré por nadie que no seas tu, porque tu eres la dueña de mi vida, de mi corazón y de mi destino, eres la única que puede hacerme vivir de nuevo, o sumirme en la mas absoluta oscuridad, si solamente quieres… tu puedes hacerlo"

Suspiré quedamente, pues había estado conteniendo la respiración. Sentía el corazón henchido de amor por él, pues él me amaba, tanto como yo lo amaba a él, pero solamente había una nube que empañaba mi felicidad.

-¿Y… Lovegood?- dije quedamente.

-Escúchame bien, Luna fue solamente una ilusión pasajera, un espejismo que me cegó para que no pudiera ver lo que tenía frente a mi, ella nunca fue nada, solamente curiosidad, como los insectos sienten curiosidad por una luz muy brillante, pero solo eso, siempre has sido tu, en mis sueños, en mis pensamientos, en mi corazón, siempre tu… por siempre-

La felicidad me embargaba, pero las dudas aún arremetían contra mi corazón golpeado por tanto sufrimiento de tantos años sin su presencia, así que tercamente seguí preguntando.

-Y… ¿Qué hacia esta tarde en el hospital?...-dije sin mirarlo, mientras me dejaba arrastrar por él hacia arriba y me acomodaba entre sus brazos, sintiendo su respiración en mi cabello y el subir y bajar de su pecho contra mi mejilla.

-Su padre esta enfermo, tal vez muera… yo la vi por casualidad cuando salía de lo de Pansy… me pareció que estaba muy mal y me acerqué a confortarla… ahí estaba también Scamander… no se como no lo viste…-

-Supongo que siempre vemos lo que queremos ver…-murmuré.

-Entonces ¿me crees?-

Levanté el rostro hasta que nuestros ojos quedaron al mismo nivel, en sus ojos azules brillaba el amor y la esperanza, supe que no me mentía y decidí que era tiempo que arriesgara todo por estar con el, por conseguirlo definitivamente.

-Con todo mi corazón… Theo… Te Amo…- dije juntando nuestros labios, para comenzar a besarnos tiernamente al principio, después con el frenesí de la necesidad.

Fin de Flash Back-

Después de eso, todo fue felicidad, nos escapamos de mis padres, quienes al anunciarles nuestro compromiso, comenzaron a organizar una nueva boda, más fastuosa que la anterior, pero Theo, como siempre mi caballero andante, al ver mi cara de horror, me propuso fugarnos y casarnos en una ceremonia sencilla, únicamente con nuestros familiares y amigos más íntimos.

Y así fue, mi boda fue sencilla pero llena de amor, mi familia y amigos acudieron a dar fe del amor que Theo y yo sentíamos uno por el otro. Una brillante mañana de febrero nos unimos en matrimonio para no separarnos jamás. Fue el día más feliz de mi vida, bueno, al menos hasta ese momento.

Meses después nació nuestro primer hijo, Theodore Jonathan, un angelito idéntico a su padre, con los mismos cabellos castaños ensortijados y sus ojos azules como el cielo, aunque él es bastante travieso y con un carácter y un temple envidiable.

Casi dos años después, tuvimos un segundo regalo, una preciosa nena llamada Sophia Jazmine, nuestra princesa, la niña de los ojos de Theo, quien es bastante parecida a mi, con los mismo cabellos castaño-rojizos y mis ojos verdes, de personalidad analítica, tranquila e inteligente, aunque tiene un carácter bastante firme cuando la situación lo amerita.

Gracias a Merlín puedo decir que después de mucho tiempo, mi vida es lo que siempre he querido.

De principio a fin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoy los jardines de la mansión Nott están engalanados, finamente decorados pues dentro de poco se llevara a cabo una boda. Una boda triple para ser exactos.

¿Y a que no saben quienes se casan?

Pues nada más y nada menos que mi sobrino, Scorpius Malfoy, con mi ahijada Rossana Zabinni.

Y esto no es nada, pues ante el espanto de mi Theo, mi querido hijo se casa también, T.J., como le dicen sus amigos, se casa con nada más y nada menos que con Lily Luna Potter.

¿Quien lo diría no?

Pero lo más irónico, lo inverosímil, lo que me tiene a punto de un colapso nervioso, es que mi querida Sophia, va a casarse en unos cuantos momentos mas con… Lysander Scamander, el hijo de Rolf Scamander y Luna Lovegood.

¿Bizarro, ah?

Ante los acontecimientos no puedo decir nada, solamente puedo ver a Theo observarme con la mirada llena de amor y diversión, pues le parece divertido mortificarme con el tema del nuevo parentesco con los Scamander, aunque yo también le tengo algo para que deje de molestarme.

-¿Daph?- dice sonriendo.

-¿Mmmh?-

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que dentro de algunos momentos más seremos oficialmente familiares de los Potter y los Scamander? Además de todos los Weasley, claro- sonríe triunfante.

Lo observo durante algunos momentos. ¡Cielos!, se ve realmente arrebatador, el tiempo casi no ha pasado por él, pues en sus cabellos castaños, finas pinceladas plateadas le confieren un aire sexy y seductor que me sigue estremeciendo a pesar de tanto tiempo transcurrido. Sus ojos azules brillan como la primera vez que nos vimos, cuando solamente teníamos cuatro años, y su sonrisa se tuerce en esa mueca sensual que calienta mi sangre.

Su mano tamborilea contra su pierna en un movimiento descuidado que le da un aire lánguido, justo el mismo que tiene cuando acabamos de hacer el amor. La imagen de su pecho desnudo y el contorno de los huesos de su pelvis me calienta el vientre y humedece mi sexo. Aspiro lentamente para llevar aire a mis pulmones y hacer funcionar nuevamente mi cerebro.

No se como lo hace, pero verse tan despreocupado cuando estamos a pocos minutos de ser parte de la familia de San Potter, es realmente un logro. Yo, que lo conozco desde pequeños, sé que dentro de sí esta idea le hace tanta gracia como le haría reencontrarse con Voldemort para jugar Snap Explosivo.

Es tiempo de aprovechar la situación a mi favor.

-Mi amor- digo con toda la dulzura que puedo ser capaz de juntar en esa frase- ¿Y tu te has dado cuenta de que eso no es lo peor que podría pasarnos?-

-¿A que te refieres querida?-dice levantándose alarmado, pues el tono que empleo únicamente lo utilizo cuando estoy cabreada, o en su defecto, cuando estoy a punto de pedirle o decirle algo que no le va a gustar nada.

-Pues que lo peor que podría pasarnos es que nuestros nietos fueran pelirrojos, o casi albinos- me observa enarcando una ceja- y que a consecuencia de eso, al ir a Hogwarts, tal vez queden en Hufflepuff… o en Gryffindor…-

Con un salto, se pone de pie, mientras me observa con ojos desorbitados, su boca se tuerce en una mueca y comienza a caminar despacio hasta donde está Draco, quien me observa mientras Theodore le comenta sobre mis sospechas. Draco sonríe y le da palmadas en la espalda, mientas Blaise se acerca y pregunta sobre el alboroto.

Las carcajadas del rubio y el moreno me hacen observarlos curiosa con una ceja enarcada, mientras mi castaño, menos pálido que hace unos segundos, regresa hasta mi posición y me observa fijamente, mientras la sonrisa en sus labios va emergiendo.

-Muy graciosa…-

-Solamente era una broma…-

-Lo sé, pero me has dado el susto de mi vida, casi detengo las bodas por tu causa-

-¿Por mi causa?- asiente rápidamente- ¿Y que más haría usted por mí, Señor Nott?-

-Lo que fuera, Señora Nott, lo que fuera…- me dice besando mis labios lentamente.

Me aparto y lo veo detenidamente, azul contra verde, y le pregunto lo que desde hace tantos años le vengo preguntando, que aunque sé la respuesta, cada vez que me lo dice me enamoro más de él.

-Theo, ¿Cuánto tiempo hubieras esperado por mí?-

Suspira, y mientras sus labios se acercan a mi boca y se detienen a centímetros de los míos, me susurra:

-Todo el tiempo del mundo, Daphne, _así fueran mil años_…-

* * *

Bien, pues es todo, con lágrimas en los ojos me despido de esta historia... hasta la próxima...

gracias mil por leer...


End file.
